Raised in Darkness
by Risa Silvara
Summary: When Cross fails to persuade Allen to come to the side of the Exorcists, the Earl takes an interest in the child, realizing that he will become the Fourteenth and takes him in to raise him to replace the Fourteenth by his side. Rhode/Allen and Tyki/Allen
1. Chapter 1

AN; I uh. Kind of decided to rewrite my Noah!Allen fic. I think my writing style has developed a lot since I began writing some of these things, and as I reread through them I realize...WOAH THIS REALLY FAILS A LITTLE BIT.

So. I'm going to redo it. I'll keep the general plot, but change the name. And change a few things in it. I hope you all like the new version better than the older version. And I'll get updates out as soon as possible because I'm motivated for this!

I don't own DGM. If I did, Lenalee would have longer skirts, Komui would lock her in a room for the rest of her life or let her be with Lavi, and Allen would become a Noah and join the Noah Family and be forever happy with Tyki and Rhode. I ship him with both Tyki and Rhode because he's adorable with the both of them.

* * *

Screaming and an explosion, followed by a despairing cry from a broken hearted child. The sound was terrible and heart-wrenching, as if the entire world was crashing down around him and didn't exist. The cemetery in which the worst day of his young life had transpired was dead silence, not even the wind rustling the tree branches before him.

The traumatized white-haired child simply lay back against the tombstone of his deceased foster father, blood running from one eye and tears running from the other. He wasn't looking at anything, but his gaze was upon the smoldering pile of ashes that had been the Akuma his father had become. Why. Why. Why. That simple question flashed through his mind.

Time passed...an hour, maybe two hours before somebody finally took notice of the child there. He was approached by a tall red-haired man with an odd golden creature sitting upon a hat. He wore an ornate costume trimmed in gold, and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Allen."

He vaguely registered the name, remembering that it was his own...he'd been named after the terrier, right? Mana's dog who had been beaten to death by a rival performer in the circus they'd met him...His head tilted upwards towards the man, only half-listening to what he was saying.

Stupid brat. He ought to be listening, he was after all, the key to winning the war against the Earl. He pulled out his cigarette and sighed. "There is no freedom for an Akuma's soul. They are trapped within it for an eternity, forced to obey him. The only way to help is to destroy it." He glanced towards the child's arm and took a long drag of the cigarette, sighing. "Being born with an anti-akuma weapon...what a destiny to carry...You have been given a destiny by God. Would you like to become an Exorcist?"

Allen spoke for the first time the voice coming out hoarse. "An exorcist?"

"A soldier for God. To fight the Akuma, to end their suffering. You may call me 'Master Cross." The red-head continued, leaning over to pick up the child...only for the child to react suddenly, moving with odd speed for an injured child. "There is no God. If there was...he wouldn't have taken Mana from me! If there was a God, I would have had a loving family...and a home...and I wouldn't be a freak of nature. You say God gave me this...I never asked for it."

He moved away from the Exorcist General, moving backwards away from him towards the tree the Earl had once occupied before moving down towards the tomb stone. "I hate the Akuma...but I hate God even more. God is the reason why I suffer."

Cross growled, pulling out Judgement, pointing the Innocence gun at the child. "Look, brat. I'm doing this out of the kindness in my heart, so you will come with me whether you want to or not. There are a lot better things I could be doing right now other than taking care of your stupid idiot ass."

A laugh filtered from the tree and the two glanced upwards and Judgement was turned upwards towards the fat-man. "Hello, fatso. Sorry, but Allen Walker is mine."

The Earl floated down from the tree with the help of Lero and landed heavily in front of Allen. "That was well put, Allen-kun." The Earl stated, eying the boy easily with his head tilted to the side. "I thought the name Mana Walker was familiar...did your foster father happen to have a brother, Allen-kun?"

He was wary of the man that had caused his father to become an Akuma, but he answered, shrugging his shoulder. "He might've mentioned a brother...said he was looking for him..."

The Earl's eyes widened slightly. So it was the Mana Walker who was older brother to Neah Walker...that's where he recognized the name. As he glanced at the child, he could see that resemblance between him and his late Fourteenth. This was him. This was his Fourteenth. The memories would awaken in this child. Part of him wanted to destroy him here and now...but he wanted his Fourteenth back. He wanted him back so badly. He wanted this child, even if he had Innocence within him. He was young and impressionable...he would be able to mold his mind and when he awoke to the Fourteenth's memories...he would allow the Noah to surface, but make sure Neah lost. He would have his Fourteenth back by his side.

"Sorry, Exorcist. This child is now mine." The Earl stated, raising Lero to the sky to summon Akuma to fight off the General while he took the child. He knew they wouldn't be able to hold off General Cross for long, but he just needed a few seconds. Scooping the delicate child up in his arms, he began speaking. "Allen-kun, I knew your Mana's brother. Alas, he has departed from this world as well...Neah Walker was a part of my family...would you like to join our family? You said God never gave you one...but I can. I detest God, as well, you see...that is why I make my Akuma. To end the suffering God has caused."

The Earl didn't bother to receive a response from the child before hurrying through his precious Dream's door into the Noah manor before Cross finished with his Akuma. "Dearest, Allen. Welcome to the Noah family! Before you meet the rest of us, you need to get cleaned up. My my, what a mess you are!"

Back at the cemetery, Cross had just dispatched with the Akuma and as the spent bullet cartridges fell to the ground, Cross swore in about every language he knew. "Damn it, Allen. Stupid boy. Bah. Like I wanted an idiot apprentice anyway," with that he stalked off to drown out his failure in alcohol, women, and then figure out what to do next.

While Cross was getting drunk off his ass and hitting on every woman in sight, Allen Walker was going through probably the most traumatizing thing of his life besides turning Mana into an Akuma. Having the Earl dress his injuries, give him a bath, and change his clothes for a meeting with his new family.

He was sitting on the edge of the Earl's bed, watching the Earl trying to unravel bandages to be able to dress his injuries with them. Having already given the boy a bath, the Earl had given him a needed scouring until his skin was red and squeaky clean. He'd dressed the boy in an adorable outfit, black dress pants, a white shirt with a red tie and a grey vest over it. He brushed through the child's knotted hair…but trying to unravel the bandages had proven unsuccessful after he managed to tangle up one of his Akuma maids in it, so he just settled for cleaning the injured eye and providing an eye patch to wear over it.

The Earl pulled a pair of white gloves over the child's hand and then took him by the hand. "Come on, Allen-kun. It's time to meet the family. They're waiting for you in the dining hall. There's food there for you, as well." From the looks of it, the child didn't eat as much as he should, so he needed lots of food to get big and strong, just like him!

Allen was bewildered by it all…this man, who had come to him with promises of returning his foster father to him was taking him to his family to introduce him. He was confused, but happy at once. He was a bit at peace with it all. Like he was finally home. His hand tightened unconsciously around the Earl's much larger hand as the doors to the dining hall finally opened. "Good evening, everyone. I would like to introduce a new member to the family, Allen Walker."

Allen stepped forward and bowed politely, his voice quiet and stuttering. "I-i-it's nice to m-m-meet you all."

The first person to do anything was a blue-spikey haired girl who lunged forward and wrapped him up in her arms. "He's so cute!" She began to spin with the child in her arms happily. "I'm sure daddy will love him too! Right, Millenie?"

She took the boy by the hand and lead him to a chair next to her and began pointing to four other people sitting there. "Those two are the twins, Jasdero and Devitto, but just call them Jasdevi, the Noah of Bonds. The one eating candy over there looking all scowly and angry, is Skin. Don't make him mad because he's Noah's Wrath."

A curly-haired gentlemen was next to be introduced and he leaned over and tipped his top hat to the child with a charming smile. "Good evening, shounen. Tyki Mikk, at your service. Noah of Pleasure. And this charming little girl is Rhode, Noah of Dreams. She seems to have forgotten to introduce herself."

"Oh!" Rhode giggled, smiling as she scooted her chair closer to Allen. "He's cute, isn't he, uncle Tyki?"

Tyki ignored what was being said and he glanced over at the Earl who had taken his seat at the head of the table. "Why have you brought this child to us, Earl-sama?"

"Well, Tyki-pon…he's going to one day awaken as a Noah! The Fourteenth Noah, the Noah of Destruction. The last one decided to be a naughty child," at the mention of the previous Fourteenth, the Earl grabbed a napkin and blew snot into it and wiped his eyes. When this happened, a small black cat leapt into his lap and nuzzled against him, meowing. "Ah…Lulubell. This is Lulubell, Allen-kun, Noah's Lust."

Rhode was now staring at Allen, her head tilted. "So…he'll become Neah, Earl?" She asked wearily. She didn't want him to try to kill the Earl again. Once was enough…it had broken her entire family.

"Not if we solve the problem before it becomes a problem, Rhode." The Earl said, stroking Lulubell's fur now in contemplation. "He also has Innocence…a parasitic type I believe. He will be useful to use in the future in the war!"

Dinner continued without a hitch, Allen felt only mildly awkward around his newfound family. The Earl was watching him the entire time, which left the white-haired child to feel a bit creeped out. As the dinner came to a close, and the various Noah left. The Earl glanced at Tyki, and then at Lulubell in his lap. "Tyki, I want you to teach little Allen how to fight and use his Innocence properly. Lulubell, I want you to tutor him in all his subjects. Have Rhode help…he'll catch up to her in no time at all, I'm sure. You will begin in the morning…good night, all. Get lots of rest, Allen-kun. You need it." The Earl rose from his chair, and patted Allen on the head. "Rhode will take you to your room."

His room? He was going to have his own bedroom? He'd never had a room before, or even slept in a real bed. At the mention of sleep, though. He felt the exhausting of the day weighing upon him. Mana, the strange red-head, the Earl…his new family. Rhode and Tyki took their new family member by both hands, and lead him down the hall way, opening a door into a very luxurious bedroom. The room was decorated in the Victorian fashion in dark red and white. In one corner of the room was a large book shelf, filled with various types of books. Allen couldn't tell, he couldn't read too well yet. Mana had been teaching him…but he was still learning.

The wall next to his bed was a bright white grand piano with a white cello laying on top of it as well as a violin and various other musical instruments Allen couldn't even begin to describe. He glanced at Tyki and Rhode. "This is my room?"

"Don't you like it?" Tyki asked, lighting up a cigarette as he glanced around.

"It was the previous Fourteenth's room, Allen-kun…" Rhode said with a smile as she glanced around, remembering all the times the Fourteenth had played music for her with those same instruments. Nobody had gone in there since his betrayal. They had a new Fourteenth though…

Tyki helped Allen get ready for bed before he and Rhode took their leave, leaving Allen alone in bed.

It was the first time he'd been alone since the Earl had picked him up. The room was gorgeous…and his. He had a family that seemed to love him. They'd explained everything to him…and he wanted to fight with them. Humanity had hurt him too many times for him to forgive.

For the first time, Allen felt happy and at home with the Noah. Like it was where he had always belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Oooh. Went to the zoo today with my animal management class yesterday It was so much fun. Our bus driver got us lost in a ghetto part of Cleveland, Ohio though. It was kind of amusing…he wasn't the brightest driver in the world…

Anyway. I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Thanks to those who favorited, alerted, reviewed….love you.

Again, I don't own DGM. I wish I did. I don't.

* * *

-Edo, Japan – Four Year Later.

"Where are you running to, shounen?" A smooth, delicate voice taunted Allen as he slipped through the forest surrounding the Earl's domain in Edo. Allen leaned back against a tree, not at all winding from his training battles with his uncle. Four years had down a lot for the scrawny boy the Earl had brought home with him that fateful Christmas Eve, especially for his skills when it came down to a fight.

As a child, Allen had gotten into numerous fights, even after he had met Mana. Most of these fights were with older children who made fun of the glove he wore over his deformed arm and his fighting had been unrefined brawling with older boys. Now, under his uncle's careful guidance over the past four years, his skills in combat had evolved. From that unrefined brawl, to a more graceful, yet deadly and blood thirsty ability to take out opponents before they took him out. Tyki had taught him it was kill or be killed.

Ghosting from behind one tree to another until he was behind Tyki, he took a solid breath of air before striking out towards the man with the Clown Belt of his Innocence. Their previous training bout had seen an evolution in Allen's Innocence when Tyki had placed Allen against himself and a level three Akuma that was newly evolved. Outmatched, Allen had implored to his god-forsaken innocence to bloody well help him for once in his life and somehow, probably because it had felt insulted, Allen's innocence evolved into Crown Clown, an adequate name that the Earl had given it due to an uncanny appearance to a clown.

The straps of his innocence's cape, wrapped around Tyki and Allen hurled him into the air, Tyki couldn't dodge if there was nothing to dodge with by melding through something solid, right? Allen leapt upwards towards Tyki, swiping at him with his Innocence claws, but didn't make contact as Tyki brought up a shield made from his precious Tease. Allen's blow sent him higher into the air. Again, his innocence made its way to wrap around his uncle's ankles, and then using that, Allen threw himself above his uncle and strike from there, sending the man flying back down when he used Edge End against the shield.

"Very good Allen, you've already gotten the hang of your new Innocence," Tyki called, using his ability to Choose to prevent himself from flying into the ground and instead had cushioned himself with air a few feet above the ground.

"Thanks Tyki!" Allen called happily, and then blinked rapidly as he remembered he was still in the air and falling. Twisting himself into a diving position, the white-haired boy hollered loudly. "Incoming, Tyki!"

"Wait what?" Tyki asked, mildly confused but it was solved as Allen's body barreled into his, sending them both tumbling to the ground. A few moments after the dust settled, Tyki somehow found himself in a compromising position with his nephew with Allen sitting on top of him. "Got you. I win! I finally beat you."

"That you did, shounen," Tyki commented with an obvious annoyed pout at losing something else against his nephew. As if Poker wasn't bad enough, now he was losing in their training battles. Of course, after four years of rigorous training with his nephew, it was about time he'd lost something. "Now…could you get off me?"

"No."

"No? Well, then," Tyki said, and Allen didn't much like the smirk that was crossing his uncle's features and his pale face turned red. A few moments later and he somehow managed to find himself with his back to the ground and Tyki above him.

Of course, Rhode with her impeccable timing, as always, had just opened a door to find her uncle pinning her favorite brother to the ground. "Tyki! You pervert! Get off my Allen! Don't make me tell Daddy you're doing lewd things to him! Or I can tell Millenie!" She didn't even give Tyki a moment to react, before she had pushed him off of her brother…and took his place.

"Allen-kun! Millenie says we're going to start soon. We're having a family dinner tonight to discuss what's going to happen. Oh, and Lulubell says that because of the dinner, you don't have to go to lesson's today. You can play with me, then!" Rhode stated happily, leaning down to peck her brother on the nose.

As much as Allen adored his older sister, the idea of playing with her…was terrifying. Her games usually left him either dressed up in something funky, or hiding from her and her scary candles waiting to poke him repeatedly. When he means poke, though…he meant a really hard poke. Kind of like a stab, you know?

"Well, Rhode. Since we are having a family dinner, why don't we go play dress-up and get dressed for the dinner later?" Allen suggested with a smile as he playfully shoved his sister off him and rose to his feet, wiping his black pants and white button-up shirt of the dust and dirt it had accumulated. He glanced towards Tyki, hoping to see something out of place, but was disappointed. Not one strand of hair was out of place. Curse him.

Rhode was now pawing at Allen's white hair, trying to neaten it, but was only succeeding in making it more of a mess. Tyki joined her in her endeavor to fix his hair, only to fail just as badly as she had. The three walked through her door, with both of them still trying to fix his hair, but only succeeding in making it static-y and sticking up in every direction.

-x-

Komui Lee, head supervisor of the European Black Order, was, as usual, lazing about his office. Falling asleep at his desk constantly, it made several of the members wonder if that messy office was his bedroom as well. Every time somebody walked in, he was asleep with various unsigned papers sticking to his face. Today was no different as any other day.

His science division head, one Reever Wenham, leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Supervisor, Lenalee is getting married." At the mention of his precious little sister, Lenalee Lee, who was an Exorcist and the reason he was a part of the Order in the first place, Komui was awake holding some sort of laser gun in his hands. "Lenalee! Who dares defile my sister?"

"Kanda's here. You have a mission for him, Supervisor."

Komui dropped his laser gun to the floor and returned to his desk, peeling a piece of paper off his cheek. "Oh right…good morning, Kanda-kun."

"Che."

"Such a chipper person you are in the morning, Kanda-kun," Komui commented lightly before getting on with what he needed to do. "Finders in Italy have reported odd sightings in Matel, Italy. The town has been in ruin for years. However, people often see figures and hear singing in the city. They have named the 'ghost' in the city, the Ghost of Matel. In recent times, our Finders have discovered the presence of Innocence in the city, you'll go retrieve it and destroy the Akuma before they get to it. You can find more information in the briefing I just gave you." He said, handing over the folder as he said it.

"Fine. I'll leave right now, Komui." Kanda stated boredly, rising to his feet from the chair he occupied to leave the room. With any luck, he'd be there by nightfall and back in time for his lunch-time soba if it was as easy as it sounded and the damn train moved fast enough.

-x-

Dinner was commonplace between the Earl's family, but from the way Rhode was talking in happy babbles as she helped her cute younger brother dress for dinner, this one was going to be something special. Allen didn't no what to expect from this one, other than something really important going on. He knew all about the Noah and their missions, but they hadn't started moving yet. Maybe this was why the Earl was calling a dinner? They were beginning to move. Oh. He was so excited! He wasn't awoken as a Noah yet, but he could hold his own against them in a fight and he knew he would be helpful in the coming fights against the Black Order and their detestable Exorcists working under false pretenses of following God's will. God's will screwed them! Why follow it? It was something Allen would never get and he was grateful that he'd gotten out of it.

Rhode tied his ribbon tie neatly before tying a matching ribbon into her blue hair. "Lets go, Allen-kun," the girl chirped pleasantly, locking arms with her brother as they made their way to the dinning hall. They would be early, but that suited them just fine. It would give Allen time to help Rhode in her school work. She hated doing homework and Allen rarely got any from Lulubell and had advanced beyond his older sister, so he often helped her with it.

Skin and Jasdevi were already there, with Skin poking at his icecream, trying to tell if it was sweet just by looking at it. If it wasn't sweet, it wouldn't get eaten and somebody would pay dearly.

Allen and Rhode took their seats and looked at Skin and Jasdero, inclining their heads in greeting. "Good evening, Skin. Jasdero," Allen said taking a bite of ice cream and then finishing it off. At the sight of Allen eating, Skin took a bite of his and twitched.

"It's not sweet!" Skin howled, grabbing the nearest Akuma maid and beginning to pummel her with his fists. "I wanted sweet, you dumbass! Give me sweet now!"

Devitto of the Jasdevi twins cracked up at Skin's anger towards the Akuma. "Ah shut up. So it's not sweet, eat it anyway." Taking an egg from another Akuma maid walking by with it, he hurled it into Skin's mouth and cracked up again when he flipped out.

"It's not sweet! It's not sweet!" Skin picked up a thing off the table and threw it, and Devitto grabbed his brother and used him as a shield, a pie slamming into Jasdero's face. This left Skin laughing, and Devitto and Jasdero returned fire.

On the side-lines of their food fight, Rhode and Allen were cheering. And when Lero threw a fit about the fight, Allen shoved a melon onto his head. "Put a melon in it, Lero. The Earl won't get ang…" A pie suddenly slammed into his face, which Allen wiped off his face and gave a smirk. "Oh. That's how it is, is it, Devi?"

"Yeah, pretty boy!"

"Clown Belt!" Allen wrapped his Innocence around Devitto's waist and picked him up, dipping his entire head in a bowl of pudding before dropping him back into his chair. "That's what you get!"

Devitto had picked up another food item to throw back while Jasdero and Skin were pelting each other with food still when the door opened to admit the Earl and Tyki.

The Earl glanced around at the room, looking at Allen whose foot was on the back of his chair and one on the chair, covered in pie and ready to throw something at Devitto. Skin was trying to pummel a giggling Jasdero, Rhode was dying of laughter on the floor after her chair had tilted backwards and fallen, Lero was trying to remove a melon, which Tyki reached over and removed himself.

"Did I miss something?" The Earl asked, looking pointedly at Allen, who pointed at Jasdevi. "They started it." He said, returning to a sitting position. The Earl sighed and took his seat at the head of the table with Tyki taking his seat next Allen, who was pouting now about his fun being interrupted. Tyki and Rhode both chuckled briefly and leaned over to lick a bit of pie off of both his cheeks.

"Tyki! Rhode!" Allen yelped, his face reddening.

"But you missed two spots cleaning up," Rhode commented, looking at the Earl. "Right, Millenie?"

The Earl chuckled at their antics before speaking. "Considering dinner is…all over the place, I might as well get down to business. We'll have a /nice/ dinner tomorrow once the Akuma clean up, alright? Right. We're beginning. It's about time the Black Order learns to fear the Noah family and my Akuma."

"Innocence has been found in Matel, Italy. I want Allen-kun to go get it as his first mission for us! Good luck, Allen-kun. Oh, and Allen-kun? Don't let those pathetic Exorcists know you have Innocence or see you, it would be annoying to have them trying to capture my precious Allen-kun!"

"Of course, Millenie. I'll do my best," Allen stated with a smile as he pecked Tyki and Rhode on the cheek, and then the Earl. "I'll be home soon, Millenie." With that, Allen skipped from the room to get ready to leave.

The Earl beckoned to Lulubell to his side and the cat leapt into his lap, purring as the Earl scratched behind her ears. "Lulubell, darling. I want you to go with Allen-kun, but don't let him know you're there. Make sure those underhanded Exorcists don't hurt my Allen-kun, alright?"

A meow in response and the cat padded silently after Allen. She wouldn't let anything happen to her master's favorite child.

* * *

AN; Well. Here ends chapter two. Kanda won't be happy if Allen interferes with his mission. xD

Anybody else think the Earl's a little bit over-protective of Allen? He will eventually awaken, but for now he's just normal human!Allen until I decide to put him through the agony of waking as a Noah. The Earl already knows what he's going to do for Neah. |D

Oh. And there's Poker Pair fanservice for you, isthisparadise. |D And a little bit of RhodexAllen fanservice too. Since I'm putting both pairings in this, for my indecisive self and for those who don't care for Poker Pair.


	3. Chapter 3

AN; Here comes chapter three.

Again, thanks for those who favorited, reviewed, and alerted. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that people like what I write. 3

Dude. I just looked at my calendar. I HAVE TWO WEEKS OF HIGH SCHOOL LEFT. I'm excited and terrified at the same time…anyway.

I don't own DGM. If I did, Allen would totes be a Noah already. Kanda would be frolicking in a meadow with Alma…yes frolicking.

* * *

It was exciting to be going out on his first mission. He wouldn't fail. He couldn't risk the Earl not sending him out again until he awoke as a Noah. It would be incredibly annoying if he couldn't go until then because he had no clue when he would finally awaken to the Fourteenth's genes. He'd heard about everything the Fourteenth did to his family and it made Allen wonder why. The Fourteenth had been the Earl's favorite and then he goes and wants to replace him?

He would do everything in his power to prevent his uncle Neah from rising to the surface and taking over his body. He wasn't about to let it happen. He'd die before that happened. Before anything bad happened to his family because of Neah. He brought himself out of his thoughts as Rhode's door let him into Matel. He really wouldn't have minded taking the long way, but going the fast way meant that he'd be home before dinner tomorrow.

Removing the eye patch from his face, he glanced around the area, searching for the Akuma that the Earl said were already there. Humph. There they were, trapped in the barrier of a bunch of Black Order Finders. How troublesome! They'd gotten themselves captured by the Finders. He'd have to deal with that before beginning his search for the Ghost of Matel and the Innocence it held because they'd known the area well.

It was time to use the amounts of training Tyki had drilled into his pretty little head over the years. He'd have to take all those Finders out or free at least one of the Akuma without being seen. He could do that. He could definitely do that. If he could stand up against Tyki Mikk for four years in training…he could kill some puny humans without being seen, right? Right.

Crouched down towards the ground, Allen steadily made his way towards the group of Akuma trapped. Once he caught sight of the Akuma and the group of Finders, he counted them. There were about eight Finders alive….ooh one of those Akuma looked about ready to evolve. That would be useful in the long run against any Exorcist sent to take the Innocence.

Allen made his way onto the ruined roof top above the Finders, pressing his finger to his lips to the Akuma to stay silent and not blow his cover. He stayed there for a few moments, plotting out his attack before he would kill those stupid Finders who thought they could stand up against the Earl's creations with those puny barriers. Maybe he should just kill the Finder holding that Akuma that was ready to evolve and let the Akuma evolve by killing the rest. It was simple, sweet, and to the point. He couldn't be lazy on this mission, but nor did he want to go all out…

Plan B it was. Glancing over the Finders, Allen pinpointed the Finder whose barrier encased the Akuma he wanted, he silently leap from the building top to land behind him. "Good evening," he purred as a claw from his Innocence hand slit the Finder's throat, blood squirting into the air. Allen managed to miss the brunt of the blood spurt, which both pleased him and displeased him. Time around Rhode left him with a liking of human blood. Ah well. His foot crushed the barrier before any of the other Finder's could react to his presence. He was gone before anybody noticed he'd been there. He leaned back against a ruined building, delicately licking the blood from his claw, watching as that one Akuma slaughtered the remaining Finders and evolved.

It was vaguely clown-like in appearance, which left Allen rather amused since he'd grown up a clown. The Akuma approached Allen and bowed in respect to him. "Allen-sama. Earl-sama said he was going to be sending somebody to aid us."

"Did he now? Always one step ahead that Millenie!" Allen responded, then tilted his head to the side slightly. "Do you know where the Ghost of Matel is, Akuma?" He asked, glancing between the Akuma and its tormented soul. Ah. Such a tortured human soul…they only got more and more tormented as the Akuma evolved.

"The doll is being held in a barrier created by several more Finders, Allen-sama."

A doll? Ohh. Maybe he should bring it back for Rhode. She loved her dolls, after all. Allen nodded his head. "Show me the way, and then head there. Take out the Finders, and then I'll take the doll."

"Of course, Allen-sama," The Akuma departed in the direction of the Finders. An above explosion from an Akuma made Allen glance up as a black-clad Exorcist cleaved a second one of his Akuma in half. Allen retreated a few steps into the darkened doorway of a ruined building. So. That was an Exorcist, huh? That sword must be his innocence.

Kanda dropped onto the ground and glanced around the carnage…Most of the Finders were dust on the ground in their clothing…all but one. He approached the Finder that Allen had slain as Allen hid himself deeper into the shadows of the building and left through a ruined window after the Akuma.

Kanda's foot overturned the body and he was met with a grisly sight of a Finder with his throat slit. No level 1 Akuma could have done this. Had one of them evolved? No matter. It would fall before Mugen either way. He leapt away from the carnage and hurried in the direction he'd seen an Akuma headed towards. He had to beat him there or else the Innocence would be lost.

Kanda beat Allen to the group of Finders; however, he did not beat the Akuma. All but one of the Finders was dead and the Ghost of Matel was imprisoned within a barrier. How troublesome. He couldn't get the Innocence if it was in there. He leaned over the Finder that was still alive. "What's the password to the barrier? Tell me and your comrades won't have died for nothing."

"Ho…ho…Have…have. Hope." The Finder whispered before dying, Kanda tched in annoyance at how weak the Finders were and headed towards where the Barrier was located with two people within it. One of them had to be the Ghost.

Allen ghosted after Kanda, pausing when he paused, moving out of his sight whenever Kanda turned his head. Allen watched as Kanda drew his blade and lunged at the level 2 Akuma trying to break the barrier. Idiot. That left it all wide open for Allen to sneak through and steal the prize at hand.

"I'll kill you, exorcist! I won't fail Allen-sama!"

Allen-sama? Kanda wondered as he tried to destroy this clownish Akuma that kept dodging blow after blow. God damn it! Why wouldn't the damn thing hold still? Kanda snarled angrily. "First illusion, hell's insects!" A sweep of Mugen sent the ghostly visages of insects after the Akuma. "Time to die, you stupid Akuma." He probably should have asked who the hell this Allen-sama was, but Kanda was more of a…slice their head off then ask questions to the decapitated head kind of guy.

While Kanda was busy with that stupid Akuma that had just mentioned his name, Allen had told the passcode he'd overheard the Finder say to the barrier and entered. He could sense the Innocence from the female of the two. The other was human as far as he could tell. He didn't bother to say anything as his Innocence hand stabbed through Guzol without a care in the world. "Tell your God that the Earl will win this war, and that none of you should have any hope at all of winning." A scream from the stupid doll and Allen grabbed her and was gone by the time Kanda was down after destroying the clownish Akuma.

"L-L-Lala…give me back my Lala," Those were Guzol's last words before his eyes fluttered closed and he died.

Allen was leaping from building to building in quick movements back towards where he recalled Rhode's doorway was with the lifeless body of Lala slung over one shoulder and holding the Innocence in the other. Once he'd gotten well-away from Guzol and Kanda, he'd removed the innocence from her body to shut her up before she gave away his position.

He dropped down onto the ground in front of the doorway and glanced back behind him for any signs of being followed. He was being followed. By that girly-haired exorcist. Oh. He wanted to play though…he wanted to play with that exorcist badly at the moment, but he had to listen to the Earl and not be seen or let them find out he had innocence. It was too late for his presence not to be known, but he'd yet to be seen. It was best thing he could do for now. He glanced back with a smile before stepped in through the door, the doors closing behind him just as Kanda slammed into the ground ready to slice whoever stole the Innocence from him. The last thing he saw was golden hair being dragged through the door before it closed.

To say that Kanda was pissed would have been an understatement. His mission had failed. All the finders were dead…the stupid human that had decided to try to protect the Innocence was dead. The Earl had the Innocence…it was all a failure.

-x-

Komui's Office. Few Hours Later.

"So, somebody named Allen stole the Innocence right from under you, Kanda-kun?" Komui asked in distress as Kanda relayed the failure of his mission to Komui from a phone in a near by town. "Did you see what he looked like, Kanda-kun? Hair color? Height? Nothing at all?"

"Nothing at all, Komui. I was fighting a level 2 Akuma when he, I'm positive this 'Allen-sama' is a male, slipped in, killed the human and took the doll with him. It was like he wasn't even there. The last thing I saw was the doll's hair disappeared through a checked doorway that vanished soon as the door closed." Kanda answered, leaning against the wall with an angry scowl on his face. "When I run into this Allen, I'm going to slice him to bits."

Komui gave a wary smile from his end of the phone, almost feeling sorry for this 'Allen,' but knew that whoever was against them in the race for Innocence either worked for the Earl, or was a third party in this war….the former seemed to be the most likely of the two, however. "Alright, then Kanda. Hurry back, then…"

"Right," Komui practically heard Kanda slam the phone back on the hook and winced. That poor phone. He hoped that it wasn't broken or anything. He'd held his own phone a few inches from his ear during Kanda's angry screeching rant about the mission failing.

-x-

Allen was sitting in his bedroom waiting for the oncoming mauling from his favorite sister. He'd replaced the Innocence within the doll and was listening to her sing. She was good. He was glad he'd decided to bring the doll along with the Innocence back. He would have to ask the Earl if he could keep this one Innocence for awhile for Rhode.

The rest of the family was probably asleep, and the Earl was probably out creating more Akuma…so it was just him. He glanced upwards towards the clock, noting that it was nearing one in the morning. He hadn't realized he'd been gone for so long…hmmn. Oh well, the Earl would be pleased to know that his mission had gone well.

"Allen! You're home! How did the mission go? Did anything fun or interesting happen? What did the Innocence in the area do? Did you see any exorcists? Oooh. What's with the doll? It's cute and sings prettily!" Rhode had begun to speak even before she'd thrown upon the door and hurled herself into Allen's arms. "I missed you." She stated happily, pressing herself against her favorite brother. "Welcome home, Allen!" She was wearing a pair of pajamas with candy all over it, having clearly just gotten out of bed after sensing that her door had been used for Allen to return.

Allen let out a giggle and smiled at Rhode as he shut the singing doll off by removing the Innocence from her heart. "Good…morning, I think, Rhode. The mission went well except the stupid Akuma mentioned my name to the exorcist that was there. The innocence made this doll sing. I thought you'd like her if the Earl let us use the Innocence in her for now. I saw a really feminine-looking samurai-type exorcist. He used a sword Innocence. And the doll is for you, but I already answered that." Allen stated pleasantly as he hugged Rhode. "Where's Millenie? I want to tell him the mission went well."

"Right here, Allen-kun. I heard you saying the mission went well," the Earl said, walking passed Allen's room. Actually, Lulubell had informed him of Allen's success, as well as the stupidity of the Akuma that had revealed his name. "I'm glad. We'll have to celebrate at dinner tomorrow….tonight."

Allen beamed happily at the Earl. "Can Rhode keep the doll as a gift, Millenie? It doesn't seem to be the Heart. My Innocence doesn't seem to care one way or the other about this one…and I figured it would react to the Heart or something." Allen stated, stifling a yawn mid-sentence.

"Of course she can, Allen-kun. Now, you should get to bed. You can sleep in late this morning. Sweet dreams, Allen-kun." The Earl said with an even broader smile than normal before closing the door behind him. He heard Rhode demand to sleep with Allen tonight and he chuckled before departing down the hallway.

Oh his family…

* * *

AN. Oooh. They know Allen's name. But that's it. It's going to drive Kanda up a wall in anger at Allen. Allen and Kanda fights are always amusing. They're adorable. It's why I'm not that much of a Yullen fan. They need to argue and be at each other's throats.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note; OH LOOK. Chapter four. I'm on a roll. Only because I'm at school right now and I can't read fanfics because the school network decided to be all "OH. THREE WEEKS OF SCHOOL LEFT. LETS BLOCK FANFICTION. |DD" So. I work on chapters during classes and the upload at home.

My school needs a sign that says Welcome to Hell out front. -; But. Two weeks. Two weeks.

Ooh. Now for the reviews. A question there was from one Huny Bajer. (THE HONEY BADGER OH MY GOD. That's what I thought when I saw their name.) How old is Allen? He's fifteen.

Allen was adopted by Mana on Christmas and he made that his birthday. Mana died on Christmas eve when he was ten and was adopted by the Earl the same night. The next day he would have been eleven. And then four years passed. Which makes him fifteen.

* * *

A few days had gone by since Allen's previous mission in Italy and it was time for another family meeting and dinner. This one was much less…well it didn't start with a food fight at least this time?

"You're here early, Shounen." Tyki commented as the suave man strolled into the dinner room, lighting up a cigarette as he watched Allen trying to do homework. "Do you need help, Shounen?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow as Allen worked on his math homework. The boy didn't even bother to look up as he answered.

"If you're the one offering; then no. Definitely no. You are a moron. Millenie, Lulubell, or Daddy are the only people I'd ask for help on my homework." Allen said, finally looking up and smiling up at his uncle. "No offence or anything, but you really are a moron. I saw what you wrote on Rhode's homework the last time you offer to 'help."

"I'm not a moron and I thought that was the answer!"

"Moron. It was her geography homework. The answer was not 12."

"Allen and Millenie are the only two reliable people to help with my homework," chirped Rhode's voice as she skipped into the room with a lollipop, and Lero in hand. She offered a second one to Allen, which he graciously took.

"You two are going to spoil your dinner," Tyki commented, changing the subject away from his mental capacity and whether or not he was a moron or not. When it was just Allen, he was fine with going back and forth between his nephew and neice. Add Rhode to the mix, and it was scarier than anything. He wasn't about to wind up the victim in one of her and Allen's games. That was scary.

"No we aren't. Millenie's sending us out on a mission," Rhode said, licking at the lollipop happily. "To Germany. Something about town stuck on the same day. How horrible!"

Allen perked up, closed his math book and looked over at Rhode. "Is he? That's great! We should leave right away. I want to see those Exorcists again. They were kind of fun to play with, at least for a little while." Allen dumped his books into Tyki's arms and smiled sweetly. "You'll take these back to my room for me, right, uncle Tyki?"

"Uh sure…"

"Thanks, Moron."

"I'm not a moron!"

Rhode opened one of her doorways with a smile. "Lets go then, Allen-kun. Millenie says to be careful and make sure they don't find out about your Innocence. The usual. Lets go! I picked out a few level twos to come with us as well too," Rhode said excited. "This is our first mission together. Lets make it a fun one!" She grabbed Allen by his hand and proceeded to drag him and Lero through the doorway.

Allen and Rhode now stood outside the barrier into the small German town. Allen glanced over at the Finder stationed there and gave a little wave to him before striding through the barrier after Rhode. Her skin was healing at a rapid pace and he winced. "Are you okay, Rhode?"

"Of course, silly Allen."

-x-

Lenalee sat next to Kanda in a little coffee shop in the German town, sipping at a cup of coffee as she glanced at a sketch Kanda had given her of a suspicious woman. It was quite good, actually. Of course, it wasn't surprising after he had trained under General Tiedoll for years. It was a wonder he wasn't an artist himself.

"So she was attacked by an Akuma and said that this day was different…interesting," Lenalee stated as she glanced out the window in hopes of seeing the woman. Komui had sent both her and Kanda on this mission and Kanda was still in a foul mood from his previous one. Hopefully this one would go better.

Kanda glanced up his cup of tea just as a woman was peering over the booth behind them. "You!" She screamed and attempted to flee through the window until Kanda snarled, and pointed Mugen at her. "Don't you dare flee." Another scream and the woman almost fainted.

"K-K-Kanda…" Lenalee shook her head and giggled nervously. "If you frighten her too much, she may faint…"

"Che."

"So, Miranda…you're the only one who's noticed the repeat of the day?"

"Yes. But I'm able to dodge the poo now!"

Lenalee gave a nervous smile and Kanda snorted, both thinking that this woman was off her rocker and maybe wouldn't be of any help at all. After a moment, Kanda glanced towards the bar where four men sat, watching them closely.

"Lenalee. They know." Just as Kanda's hand moved towards Mugen at his side, the Akuma burst from their human forms and began attacking. Kanda's movements were graceful as always. "Miranda's the only one to notice. She's probably been in contact with the Innocence."

"You're right Kanda, but I can't leave you."

"I don't need your help."

Lenalee took Miranda by the hand and lead her away from the fighting as Kanda clashed with the four level 2 Akuma. He could use some anger relief after dealing with that terrible woman. She was so annoying!

"I want to kill him!"

"No I do!"

"Rock. Paper. Scissors."

Kanda twitched at the sight of the Akuma playing rock paper scissors over who would fight him. He'd take them all on, damn it! He lunged into action, Mugen slicing through one of the four Akuma before they noticed what was happening and he turned his blade on other three.

Allen and Rhode's voice sounded angrily from who knows where. "Akuma! We told you specifically not to attack yet. Dumb asses!"

"Noah-sama! Allen-sama! Forgive us." The three Akuma stated, glancing at Kanda before they retreated.

There was that name again. Allen. Who the hell was he? Kanda snorted as he returned to Lenalee and Miranda to figure out what to do next.

-x-

Allen looked at Rhode in mild annoyance. "I can't wait until I awaken as a Noah. I'm tired of them referring to me by name rather than Noah-sama. It's incredibly obnoxious! It's no wonder they already know my name." Allen said, his lip jutting out into a pout. "When am I going to awaken, anyway, Rhode? I want to now!"

"You will soon, Allen. I know you will." Rhode stated pleasantly, petting her white-haired brother upon the head. "Let's go, Allen. I have another plan."

-x-

Lenalee danced through the air in a wonderful display of acrobatic skill while Kanda displayed his skill with Mugen in front of a traveling circus. Children were watching and clapping while Miranda sold the tickets to them.

Allen and Rhode strolled forward, both licking at a lollipop. "Can we get two tickets to the pumpkin and the witch please?"

On cue, one of the Akuma back in his human form bumped passed Miranda. "Excuse me."

When Miranda went to retrieve the tickets and take their money…it was all gone! She screamed loudly. "That man stole the money and tickets!"

Lenalee and Kanda did just as both Allen and Rhode had expected and chased after the man who had stolen Miranda's money, leaving Allen and Rhode standing next to Miranda.

"Oh why did my clock have to have Innocence! Why!" Miranda wailed loudly, avoiding the urge to cry in front of the two teenagers before her.

"Oh. So you have the Innocence. That's wonderful." Allen said, with a smirk towards the woman. "We'll be taking that from you, you know."

-x-

Once the Akuma lead Kanda and Lenalee on a merry wild goose chase, the man stopped and turned around to smile at the Exorcists as the other two Akuma joined him, bursting from their human skins. "Allen-sama and Rhode-sama have your friend."

Now there was a Rhode to add in with the Allen? God. Who were these people? Higher level Akumas that the lower levels referred to or something? With an annoyed snarl, Kanda leapt into battle with Lenalee close behind.

-x-

Allen was spinning around Rhode's world, watching the girly haired exorcist. "Do you think he'll awaken soon, Rhode?" He asked, approaching him to poke and prod at him. "His injuries already healed! That's interesting."

Kanda's eyes flashed open in annoyance at being poked as he was and the free hand that wasn't chained to the wall lashed out at Allen, hitting him square across the face. Allen retaliated with a swift kick to the stomach. "Don't slap me, she-man!" He stated in an annoyed tone, rubbing his reddened cheek. "I'll kill you if you try to slap me again!"

"Aww. Allen. I'll kiss it and make it better?" Rhode called from her position on the chair that Lenalee was sitting in. "She's such a cute doll, isn't she, Allen? The one you gave me is the only one that's life-sized I have." Rhode's fingers ran through Lenalee's hair. "She's got such pretty hair."

"He's got pretty hair too," Allen said, near Kanda again and playing with his hair. "It's so soft. Are you really a male, Kanda-chan?" When Kanda snarled at him again, Allen giggled madly. "Awww. You're so angry, Kanda-chan! How adorable. He's so adorable, Rhode! Can I keep him?"

"He's not a dog, Allen-kun. Although…he might be. He works for 'God' after all. He's God's bitch." Rhode said, laughing and still playing with Lenalee's hair happily. "I don't think Millenie would like us to keep an exorcist as a pet. We'd have to feed it, clean up after it…"

Kanda snarled angrily, swinging at Allen again. He brought up one hand and blocked the blow, wagging a finger in his face. Oh no he didn't. "Who the fuck are you people?" Kanda demanded, glancing towards Lenalee. "Lenalee, damn it!" Miranda was over in the center of the room, nailed to her clock. Where was Mugen. Oh, there it was. Across the room away from him. He had to get to it...take out the Akuma, rescue Lenalee and Miranda, beat the fuck out of these two fucks…and then he could go home.

Allen's hand fluttered to his mouth. "Oh dear. We forgot to introduce ourselves, didn't we, Rhode?" Allen asked in mock distress. He took a step back and took a bow. "Allen Walker-Camelot. This is my darling sister, Rhode Camelot."

Rhode took over speaking for Allen now. "We are the true apostles of God, the family of Noah. We're tired of this dull world…it will come to an end with us." Grey began smearing across pale skin, stigmata appearing across the now-ashen forehead. She began spinning around erratically. "The Earl is our ally, the patriarch of the Noah family!"

Lero leapt forward from where he'd been hiding behind Lenalee's chair. "Allen-tama, Rhode-tama! You shouldn't say so much-Lero! The Earl will be angry-Lero! He'll spank you both!"

Rhode and Allen spoke at once, glance at each other before giggling. "Millenie wouldn't do that to us. We're his favorites!"

"But- Lero."

"Shut up, Lero," Rhode said, glancing towards Miranda. "I think it's about time we killed you, right? Right." The candles floating around the Rhode sharpened and hurled themselves at Miranda.

She screamed, waiting for death to take her from this cruel world. When she opened her eyes, Kanda was in front of her, spitting out blood from his mouth with candles sticking out of his back, which soon fell to the floor. "Che. You are the accommodator, your Innocence controls time…it sounds like it'll be useful in the future."

"K-K-Kanda."

Allen glanced back towards where he had been chained to the wall and frowned. The chains were broken and Allen sighed. "No matter. This'll just be…" Light began erupting from Miranda and the clock and the resulting barrier sent the Akuma flying because they were close to it. Allen squinted at the light and then smiled. "Things just got a lot more interesting, didn't they, Rhode?"

Rhode nodded agreement as a blue and black blur suddenly shot out of the barrier, knocked Rhode off of Lenalee and took the girl back into the barrier. Allen whistled as he took a seat on Lero with Rhode in his lap, the two hovering in mid-air. "That was faster healing than the last time. You think that depressing woman had something to do with it?"

"Probably," Rhode drawled boredly, stretching her arms to the sky. When one of the Akuma ventured too close, wind from within the barrier shot out to surround it before it exploded. "Aww, I kind of liked that Akuma."

The two remaining Akuma were more wary of the barrier now, but it was too late for them. Kanda and Lenalee burst from the barrier to handle the two Akuma while Allen and Rhode watched and laughed.

Lenalee glanced towards the two in confusion. "Those two kids from earlier?"

"Rhode and Allen apparently. The same Allen who I'm assuming took off with that doll and her Innocence."

"Oh! You mean Lala. I did. I gave her to Rhode as a gift. Rhode loves dolls, you see. I have a soft-spot for them myself, which is why I didn't completely destroy it." Allen chirped with a smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't introduce myself then, but the Earl's orders were to stay out of site until he felt we were ready to reveal ourselves."

"What are you, Allen? A Noah? Akuma?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? I am part of Rhode's family. Take it as what you will….Lenalee, was it? Did you realize your name, Lenelee Lee, is horribly repetitive?"

Lenalee ignored the jab and instead proceeded to smash through one of the two Akuma while Kanda hacked the other's head off with a sweep of his sword before pointing it at Allen. "You put me in a foul mood because of that last mission. Now I'm going to kick the fuck out of your ass!"

"Such an angry one, aren't we?" Allen asked in dull amusement as he removed Rhode from his lap and jumped down. "I suppose we could go a round." The second his feet hit the floor, Kanda stuck out with Mugen, aiming from his throat. Allen ducked easily beneath the blow and moved one foot to trip Kanda. He did trip, but easily regained his footing and attacked Allen a second time. At about this time, Lenalee leapt forward and tried to crack Allen's skull with her Dark Boots. Allen knew it was coming and he grabbed Lenalee's ankle just as her leg came down and he swung her into Kanda.

"That's enough for now. I think it's about time we got going, right, Rhode? We did what we were supposed to do. We'll allow you to keep your new accommodator just this once. We know how much you need her."

Rhode opened her door way and the two stepped through it with Allen looked back towards the two Exorcists. "You won't win. Good luck, though. We'll be seeing a lot of each other in the battles to come." Allen glanced towards Kanda and smirked at him. "Don't let that anger of yours get the better of you and get you killed, Kanda-chan. It was fun. I hope we can see each other again." Blowing the man a kiss, Allen flounced happily through the doorway and it closed behind him.

"That stupid fucking brat!" Kanda yowled as the world crumbled around the two exorcists and the soon-to-be-exorcist.

-x-

Allen and Rhode strolled into the dinning hall, having just returned in time for dinner and the family looked towards them as they took their seats as they glanced over at the Earl. "Good evening, Millenie."

"Welcome home, Allen-kun, Rhode-chan. How did the mission go? According to plan? You've made contact? I trust Allen-kun has kept his Innocence a secret?

"I have, Millenie," Allen stated. "I won't reveal I have Innocence unless needed to, right? And the mission went well. We didn't get the Innocence, but the Orders know about us and will step up their search for the Heart."

"Right. Now. I have missions for you all…it's time we stepped up our search for the Heart. We're going to begin with the Black Order Generals," The Earl said, pulling a deck of cards out from his coat. "Each of these cards has several names on it. Your missions are ones of extermination. Kill them in any manner you please. Allen-kun because I don't wish the Order to find out about your Innocence quite yet, you will be a floater. You will help any of your family you wish to help."

It was kind of sad that he wasn't going to get a list of his own, but being able to float between people would be fun. He'd never been able to work with the twins or Skin before…maybe he would be able to. The Earl continued to speak after a moment, his gaze on Allen. "I am not giving you a list because I also want you to hunt down General Cross. He already knows you have Innocence and he probably has not kept in contact with the Order, therefore, you should be safe from the Order discovering that you have Innocence."

"Tyki and Rhode, you have a mission in dealing with General Yeegar. He's the oldest and probably most experienced of the Generals, you may bring along Allen if you wish. Keep my precious Allen-kun safe, alright?" He asked, letting a scary grin cross his features, letting Rhode and Tyki know that if anything happened to Allen, somebody would pay dearly. "You all may leave for your missions in the next couple of days. For now, let us enjoy a nice family dinner. It'll be the last one for awhile."

* * *

Author's Note; This was my longest chapter yet at a little over 3,000 words long. I've already started working on chapter five already since I finished this during second period today. Anyway. Until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note; Mhmn. I don't really have much to say this note. Other than to respond to a few reviews.

Eventideless, Allen was raised by the Earl and the Noah, so it's to be expected his personality would be a little be OOC compared to what is written in the manga. In the manga he's self-less, polite, he's generous…ect. Now his favorite people in the world are Tyki, Rhode, and the Earl. He spends enough time around them that their personalities have rubbed off on him a little bit. Especially Rhode's playful and blood-thirsty personality. I hope this clears things up a little bit. 3

This chapter was giving me some issues in writing it. I dunno why. It just was. I think my next chapter might be a little filler-ish.

Again. I don't own DGM. If I did well...I'd probably flaunt it and you all would know my name. |D

* * *

Komui leaned back heavily in his chair, rereading Kanda's report from the Rewinding town. So…this Allen and Rhode were apart of the Noah family and worked for the Earl. The Bookman and his apprentice had said as much. They knew more about it, but weren't telling. They couldn't reveal some things to Order. They were Exorcists, yes, but they were first and foremost Bookman of their clan. He still needed to contact the rest of the exorcists and warn them of the Noah clan before anything bad happened to them out on the field…

"Supervisor, Lenalee's here for her next mission," Reever stated as he came into Komui's office, carrying a stack of papers for the supervisor to go through. "Bookman and matron both said she was ready for duty. Her nerves are back to normal."

Komui wanted to ease the previously injured Lenalee back into missions, so he was giving her a simple one of acting as a courier to General Yeegar. He needed a new communication golem and she was to deliver it to him the day. It was an easy mission, but why did part of him not want to send her away on it? When his sister walked in, his fears about this mission only increased. But he couldn't send somebody else in favor of his sister just because he was worried it would end badly.

"Lenalee, I'm sending you on a simple mission. This golem needs to be delivered to General Yeegar," Komui stated as he handed over the suitcase with the golem within. He just couldn't shake the feeling it was a bad time to send her out. However, ever since Kanda and Lenalee had come back with tales of the Noah and this Allen, who easily defeated both Lenalee and Kanda without a weapon of his own, his stress level of worry had skyrocketed. They had /toyed/ with their exorcists. Who knows how many would die if they ever got serious.

"I'll hurry home, Niisan." Lenalee said as she departed and Komui wordlessly waved after her, unable to say anything because of a mild lump of fear in his throat. As the door closed behind her, his voice rose after her. "Be safe, Lenalee!"

-x-

"Are you ready yet, Rhode? Shounen?" Tyki asked impatiently outside Allen's bedroom. They two were dressing themselves to leave to go hunt down General Yeegar. And honest to god, they were like mid-aged women who kept thinking themselves fat in whatever they put on and changed it.

"Shut up, Tyki! Not all of us are absolutely gorgeous right out of bed!" Allen yelled through the door, pushing his foot into a platform ankle-high boot as he finished buttoning up a white dress shirt, drawing on a gray vest over the shirt and pulling on white gloves over his hands. He tied a red ribbon around his neck expertly and inspected himself in the mirror.

He ran his fingers through his white hair, placed an eye patch over his cursed eye before turning to Rhode who was pulling up her black and purple stockings and shoes. Seeing that Allen was finished, she flung upon the door. "Happy, Tyki? We're done."

"Yes. Lets go," Tyki said impatiently as Rhode opened one of her doors. "The Akuma said he's in Belgium." The three stepped into the inky blackness of the door and it opened on a cliff side just as a carriage carrying the General passed. "When do we attack?" Tyki asked.

"You're very impatient today, Tyki," Allen commented with a chuckle. "Have a hot date or something? I'm jealous. But, I figure we'll attack when they reach that forest over there. That way, we won't be out in the open when we attack."

It was at this moment in time that Rhode began singing.

"Sennen ko wa sagashiteru…" the end of the verse caused Allen to join in for the next one. Allen's voice was quite beautiful. He'd worked over the years in his skills in music to please the Earl. The previous Fourteenth had been a musical genius and he worked to be one as well. He was a natural.

"Daiji na hearto sagashiteru," Tyki looked mildly amused at the two as they sang, Rhode rocking back on her heels with Lero behind her back. Wait…when she did grab Lero? Damn. How did he miss that?

"Anata wa atari tashikemeyou."

"Alright, you two show boats. They're in the forest. Shall we?" Tyki said, putting his deck of Poker cards back into his coat pocket. Maybe Allen would play a round or two with him later? That he would likely lose. He regretted teaching the boy how to play poker…he had learned how to cheat right off the bat!

Three level 3 Akuma appeared and each of the Noah stepped onto their shoulders. "Away we go," Rhode chirped pleasantly as Allen laughed, leaning idly against the head of the Akuma.

Tyki merely sighed. He loved his family to bits, but why were they all crazy? He didn't have much room to speak…but still. They were either idiots, crazy, or crazy idiots.

-x-

"Lenelee Lee is such a nice girl. It's a shame she couldn't have had a normal life instead of being an exorcist," Yeegar sighed, glancing at the golem he had just received a few hours ago.

"So true, General." One of the Finders with him said, pouring the General a cup of tea for him to drink. "Do you ever imagine yourself continuing as a school teacher had you not become an exorcist, General?" The Finder questioned.

Yeegar never got the chance to answer as the carriage came to an abrupt stop, the horses making sounds of distress on the outside. The door opened and the Finder and General stepped out to see what was the problem. There were three Akuma and three people in front of them. These must be the Noah Lenalee had informed him about. They all looked different from normal humans except a white-haired one. Was he really a Noah?

"Good even, General Yeegar." Allen spoke, taking a bow. "Rhode Camelot, Tyki Mikk the Moron, and Allen Walker-Camelot."

Tyki looked at Allen and scowled. "I will tell you again, I am not a moron!"

"You are and you know it, uncle. The capital of Poland is not 12!"

Yeegar sighed at the antics. Two of these people were mere children, one a young adult. They had so much to look forward to in life…and yet here they were working for the Earl. "Innocence activate." The pendulums that made up his Innocence appeared in front of him and Tyki laughed.

"We'll be taking your Innocence," Tyki purred with a grin crossing his features. Allen and Rhode giggled at the innuendo beneath it.

The three level three Akuma leapt towards the Finders, only for the weapon to turn on them and destroy them. "Get out of here," the general insisted and with only a little bit of protest, the finders fled the scene with the carriage.

Allen looked disappointed at the fleeing Finders and rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "We'll kill them another time, I suppose." A smirk crossed the soon-to-be-Noah's features. "Hey, do you think I could find him? I want to see if I'm on par with an Exorcist general yet with mine!"

"Are you sure? The Earl said…" Tyki began, only for Allen to interrupt him.

"He's going to die anyway. Not like any of the exorcists will find out. Besides, if I'm to hunt down Cross, then I'll need to know if I can fight a General. So I won't get myself you know…kidnapped and possibly tortured by that man. He tried to get me to call him master when he tried to pick me up! That man is a sadist!" Allen twitched in annoyance, just imagining what kind of horror he would have gone through under General Cross. He heard he was a drunken womanizer always on the run from debt collectors. He probably would have had to sell his body to them or something…

Tyki and Rhode both shuddered at the thought of what would have befell their cute sibling. It would have been terrible no doubt. Tyki shrugged his shoulders and stepped back. "By my guest, shounen. Don't get hurt because it'll be our heads if you do."

"I know. I'll be careful, uncle." He said, stepping forward towards an at-ready Yeegar. "So, General. How would you like to meet your God here soon?" Allen asked with a pleasant smile. "Innocence, activate." Cape and cowl appeared over his shoulders and the masquerade mask over his face.

He had Innocence? This was terrible! He should be against the Noah and the Akuma, not with them. God chose him to wield his Innocence, to fight against the darkness of the Earl. But he was on the Earl's side. "You said your name was Allen, right? Why are you on the side of the Earl? You should be working with the Black Order against the Earl. God chose y…"

"He did not choose me," Allen spoke, interrupting the General's statement before he finished it. "He forced his Innocence on me. I never asked for it." Allen's voice filled with venom, as he leapt into combat with the General. He was angry with the General for assuming just because he had Innocence meant that he would have to fight his family. He would never hurt anybody in his family.

This kid had Innocence…he should be captured and taken back to the Order so he can join their ranks. He was just a child…but that's what had to be done. Maybe he could learn from his mistakes and join the Order. "Innocence activate!" Two pendulums from within his sleeves appeared, hovering in front of him before each split into two more and all four flying towards Allen.

Allen ducked beneath the attack, grabbing onto the wires of the pendulums before yanking Yeegar off of his feet and throwing him into one of the trees. "You won't win if you're not fighting to kill, General! You're thinking of trying to capture me, I know you are. Your Black Order needs all the soldiers you can get. But, you must forgive me for not taking you up on your offer of joining you. I don't wish to be treated as a soldier and thrown out like the trash exorcists are once this war ends." He chirped cheerfully as he watched Yeegar rise to his feet with ease. "For an old man, you're pretty spry."

The pendulums struck at Allen again and again, but this was something the old General had never encountered. Fighting against a true human with Innocence and not an Akuma. He was fighting somebody with skill and not just instinct to kill. Allen was dodging each of his attacks with ease.

"Oooh. Allen's gotten pretty good," Rhode commented, glancing over at Tyki. "I take it you're the cause of this?"

"Allen's skill resides in his size and agility. I won't toot my own horn, but yes, I am the cause of this." Tyki stated proudly. "I knew he'd be quick on his feet, so that's one of the things I've worked on extensively. Although, I can't wait to see what new abilities come about once he awakens."

The four pendulums lunged at Allen, each of the four splitting into two more pendulums that attacked Allen was a vengeance, aiming for areas that wouldn't cause death to the boy. He needed to learn the error of his ways.

They were on every side of him, Allen noted with a dull sigh. This was getting boring. His cloak wrapped around him to defend against them, however, the pendulums didn't go straight, the wires twisted around until they were wrapped around Allen's body, the sharp points digging into his back and drawing blood. The wires dug into Allen's skin, easily tearing it as blood began dripping.

Allen opened his mouth to say something, then closed it and began laughing instead. "Good show, General Yeegar! You forgot one thing, however. I'm still younger and more powerful than you." Allen began spinning in place, dragging the General with him into a furious spin of death. The General crashed into the remains of his carriage, trees…whatever was in his path. "You'll break every bone in your body if you don't release me, General!" The wires were painfully digging into his skin with each movement, blood dripping to the ground.

"Allen. You're making me dizzy," Rhode called with a giggle as Allen came to a stop, not at all dizzy from his mad spin. "Ah. Sorry, Rhode!" He called, glancing towards the General who was trying to rise to his feet after smashing into another tree. "Hnn. You're pretty sturdy." Allen commented with a smile as he shifted his arm to be able to slice through the wires with his claws. He deactivated his innocence with a sigh. "Oh my. You ruined my clothes." He said in mock despair. He moved back over to his family. "Look at my clothes. They're ruined."

"Your fault, Allen," Tyki commented. "I'll handle those after we finish off the General. What to do with him, though?"

Just as soon as Tyki had finished his commentary, Rhode began singing the previous tune she'd been singing as she began weaving her own deadly world for the General to suffer in. He'd hurt her Allen, he was going to pay. Tyki and Allen stood by her side as she began torturing the poor man with images of his past as a school teacher.

As his hands clutched his head, Rhode pointed her sharp candles at him, laughing as she continued her mad little tune. "Sing with me, General! Sing with me!" He was on the verge of screaming in absolute torment when Tyki and Allen both grabbed her by the hands. "Come now, Rhode. We don't need to kill him yet. We need to send a message to the Exorcists."

Rhode calmed down, shattering her world as the man tried to get back to his feet to continue fighting. "Tyki's turn."

"It would be my pleasure, Rhode." Tyki drawled, stepping forward as he pulled out a tease from the inside of his body. He moved quickly, easily shoving the creature into the man's chest. "Good bye, General." Once he was done with that, Tyki removed his innocence plus the ones he carried and walked back over to Rhode and Allen. "So. Do you think any of these are the heart?"

"Why don't we see, Tyki-pon?" The Earl said, strolling towards them. He took Lero from Rhode as Tyki tossed each piece of Innocence at him, crashing Lero into them. The four of them glanced towards Allen's arm, but it was still there. No matter. They had time. They had plenty of time. "The message has been sent. We will return to mansion, deal with Allen-kun's injuries and then we will all begin our missions."

"Alright," Tyki commented, glancing towards Allen's injuries that still dripped blood. "Good job, shounen."

"Thank you, Uncle. General Cross will be a tougher opponent, I'm sure…" e'd He'd

-x-

A few hours had passed as Komui stared at the pathetic thing the older General had turned into. He was babbling about the Earl, singing the same song Rhode had sang during his torture. As he sang the song over for what was probably his final time, Komui looked away in sorrow. The poor General. He'd been such a king man. He'd been pulled away from his schooling when one of his students turned into an Akuma...Innocence claimed him as its user. He'd lead a full life, however. That was all anybody could ask for.

General Yeegar's hand raised slightly, weakly as he pointed towards the supervisor, trying to form some more words. "Allen...Walker...is..." Then he faded into blackness, slipping away.

Lenalee stood next to her brother in shock. She'd come across the General, hanging from a tree with God Hunt carved into his back by what looked like a claw. "Niisan…"

Komui felt horrible about it, but he was glad that Lenalee was safe. It was a terrible thought to think, he knew…but Lenalee was safe. After a few moments of watching the General after he had finally slipped into death, he lead Lenalee out of the room, tears threatening to fall in his little sister's eye. Lenalee hadn't really known the General too well, but he was known as a kind and gentle soul amongst the Order. It would be a terrible loss to them.

"Lenalee…the General's are being targeted by the Earl…we need them to come back home. Including General Cross. I'm assigning you, Miranda, Lavi, and Bookman to find him. I'll compile a file of all his debts for you to follow his trail…" Komui stated tiredly as he pulled his sister into a tight hug. "Be safe, Lenalee. Please be safe."

Normally Lenalee might have protested to such a hug, but this time was different. Resting her head upon her brother's shoulder, her eyes closed and a few tears did fall to the floor. "I will be. I'll come back to you, Niisan."

Now. He just had to figure out what Allen Walker was from Yeegar's final message...he couldn't allow the boy to continue hurting his family with his own family. Kanda and Lenalee both said he was young, a little younger than Lenalee actually. If he was a Noah, he was an odd one that never took his Noah form. Maybe he was a potential Noah? Allen Walker is...Allen Walker is what?

Komui clenched his fists together as he made his way back to the train that would taken him back to the Order so he could search out the piles of debt Cross had sent the Order over the years. He would figure out what Allen Walker was. He had to protect his sister. He had to protect the exorcists before anymore perished by his hands or the hands of the Noah Family.

* * *

I really liked Komui in this chapter. I don't know...I didn't portray him as his normal idiot clingy self, so I hope he was at least in character besides that. I think he was. Komui, despite all his flaws, cares deeply for his sister and the other exorcists. I'm sure if he could, Komui would be out on the front lines with the exorcists. Anyway. That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.


	6. Petition

I'm sorry to say, but this is not a new chapter. The next chapter should be out in the next couple of days because I have been quite distracted this past week with Prom a few weeks ago, and graduation last night.

* * *

PETITION. KEEP OUR M-RATED STORIES

To sign, www. change fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

Boobops 94

Risa Silvara


	7. Chapter 7

Uh. Not much to say here. Other than I've been working on a contest entry for a contest on dA concerning -Man crack pairings. I'm doing one for Tiedoll and Sheryl because well…they're so crackish.

I can't draw. So I'm fanfic'ing my entry. |D

That Punk Rock Chick, in response to your question about pairings. It's mostly RhodexAllen and Poker Pair, as separate couple pairings.

Don't own DGM. Wish I did.

* * *

Komui leaned back in his chair, the phone pressed to his ear as he spoke to his beloved younger sister. He looked tired, bags under his eyes liked he hadn't had a good night's sleep in a few days. His office, for once in his life, looked pristine and organized. He stifled a yawn as he spoke to Lenalee; not wanting her to worry about how tired he was. "It looks like General Cross' trail of debt leads through Romania and crosses over to Asia and into China." Komui stated as he flipped through the file of Cross's debts he'd managed to dig up during his office purging.

Lenalee, with the same file on the other end of the phone, was glancing through it as well. "Yes. I think we'll start in Romania, then, niisan." She stated, closing the folder as she handed its contents back to Bookman and Lavi. "Good bye, Niisan. Make sure you get enough sleep and don't tear the place down while I'm away, alright?" Truth be told, she was getting worried about her brother. He sounded tired on the phone…was he not getting enough sleep? As the two hung up their phone, Lenalee dialed another number through her golem.

In the Science Division, Reever Wenham picked up the phone and pressed it between his shoulder and ear as he continued working on whatever he was working on. "Reever Wenham speaking."

"Reever. Can you do me a favor?"

"Lenalee! I thought you were just on the phone with the Supervisor," Reever said, putting down his tools on the table as he listened to the younger sister of his Supervisor speaking to him. He nodded his head solemnly. "Yeah…we're getting a bit worried about him as well. His office is clean for once. Yes, I'll make sure he gets some sleep tonight even if I have to drug him."

"Thank you, Reever. Good bye. Tell everybody I said hi." Lenalee stated with a sigh of relief as she hung up the phone back onto its hook before turning to her three companions. "The trail leads to Romania where we will start our search and then follow the trail towards China and hopefully the General."

Speaking of her brother, Komui was back up in his office, riffling through a pile of papers on his desk that didn't seem to have any important to his sister's current mission. On small tabs poking out of the folders were names. Walker, Edward. Walker, Laura…every single Walker he could dig something up on was there. Once he flipped through one folder and didn't find what he was looking for, it was put into a trash can.

Komui stretched his arms to the sky and took a sip of the coffee beside him, sighing. It simply wasn't coffee without Lenalee making it. No matter. He had work to do. Pulling out another folder now that he was nearing the bottom of the pile he found something interesting. "Mana Walker," he whispered, opening the file as be began reading through it, reading out loud to the world. "Mana Walker was the eldest son of Nicolas and Alexandria Walker and the older brother to a Neah Walker. Mana's parents died when the brothers were four years old, leaving the older to take care of the younger."

Komui placed the file down and took another sip of coffee before lifting it up against to continue reading. "Neah Walker died of unknown causes nearly thirty-five years ago at the age of twenty-three. After his death, Mana Walker's whereabouts were hard to track until about eight years ago where he officially adopted a child he named Allen off the streets from a local circus. However, three years after the child's adoption, there was an accident with a horse carriage and Mana Walker perished, leaving the child alone in the world again."

"Allen. Walker." Komui repeated silently, a smile crossing his features. This was it! All his search through all the Walkers of the world that were filed was bearing fruit. He continued reading, taking a bite of a biscuit on the tray that had brought in his coffee this morning from Jerry. He flipped the page to Mana Walker's folder and frowned. There wasn't anything else after that. He put that file aside though and began searching through his files for a Neah Walker. There wasn't one. The hell? It was like any and all information on Neah Walker was deleted from the world. Damn. There wasn't anything on Allen Walker either. Wait. Didn't Kanda say he called himself Camelot as well? The other Noah he'd been with called herself Rhode Camelot…

He pulled his phone out and put in a call to Central of the Black Order. "Ah. Link, good morning. I have another request of you…I need the files on the name Camelot. With a C, or a K…depending on what you can find. Thank you."

-x-

"Where in the world is, Miranda?" Lenalee questioned Lavi who was looking quite smug with himself for managing to draw on the other female's face after she tripped and managed to knock herself out. Not that she needed it, with all that eye liner she wore. Honestly. Her eyes made her seem like a raccoon or something. When she'd woken up, she'd ran into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Maybe she fell in," Lavi suggested, but silenced himself when Lenalee gave him an annoyed look. It wouldn't be surprising if the older woman fell into the toilet though…considering she was a bit of a klutz.

Speak of the devil. Miranda was currently tied to a chair in a Romanian village, being shaken by a rather eccentric man, demanding the exorcists to exorcise a vampire that had been terrorizing their village.

"B-b-b-but…I can't!" Miranda squeaked, panicked beyond panicking. "My power isn't for offensive type things! You need Ms. Lenalee or Lavi for that…" she whimpered, quite terrified of her current predicament.

The mayor of the small village paused in his shaking, opened his mouth and said one word. "Oh…"

A moment later, he turned on one of the other villagers. "Then bring me those two exorcists! This one is useless!"

"I know! I'm so sorry!" Miranda blubbered, tears beginning to smear her make-up. "I'm such a useless lout! Why can't my Innocence be offensive like theirs?"

"We're going to be late for the train if she doesn't hurry, Lavi!" Lenalee cried out, watching the train whistle blow and the call for people to get on sounded. Her gaze turned to a man peering out from behind a few barrels that were getting ready to be loaded on. "Are you Lenalee Lee and Lavi Bookman?"

"Yes?" Lenalee stated warily, wondering what this person wanted with her and Lavi. The second she said yes, the man grabbed both their wrists and began pulling them away towards the village. "Good good! We have your friend, Maurice..Mariina…MIRANDA. Yes. Miranda! We have a vampire problem. We need your help!"

"We're exorcists, not vampire slayers," Lenalee commented warily.

"But this red-headed man in a gold-trimmed hat told us awhile ago that exorcists could help us with this problem. Said his name was Mariam…odd name for a fellow."

"Marian, perhaps? You're not that good with names, are you?" Lavi commented with a sigh as he looked at Lenalee. "Well, maybe we'll find clues as to Cross' whereabouts from this village with the vampire problem?"

"Quite possibly." The female exorcist agreed as they followed after the man, with Bookman trailing behind his apprentice and current ally.

-x-

Allen cocked an eyebrow as he overheard the conversation. Vampire, eh? Another Dracula wannabe or an innocence accomadator? This would be interesting to see. A yawn filtered out of his lips as he tucked his hair under a cap, the cap hiding most of the snowy white hair beneath it. His eye was hidden beneath an eye patch, although it could still sense the nearby Akuma that seemed to be in the village.

If the 'vampire' turned out to be another Exorcist, Allen would warn the Earl about a new problem, however, his mission was one of stealth. If the prime moment was brought about, Allen would kill the new exorcist if possible, however, that was unlikely to happen. Best figure out what he was and then act upon it. His head glanced up towards the castle, then towards the exorcists. Well. He was investigating Cross. If what he knew of the man was good enough, then he would probably have tried to stay in a lavish castle.

Moving away from the Exorcists, he headed towards the castle. There were a couple Akuma in the village, which wasn't surprising. Akuma were everywhere and could be anybody. He whistled as he reached the gate of the castle, glancing upwards. Such a lovely building. The architecture was simply astounding. Not near as grand as the Earl's manor, but it was lovely. From what his eye sensed, there was a level two Akuma without the Castle. That was odd…if the 'vampire' was an exorcist, the Akuma would have perished by now or the other would have. Interesting.

Allen easily vaulted over the wall with Clown Belt, landing neatly on his feet as he slunk through the court yard. A light was on in one of the top windows. A study maybe. It was interesting to say the least…he might find a little bit of fun in all of this interruption to his mission. How to get up there, though…he really didn't feel like going through the castle. A moment passed, and a rather vampirish looking man departed from the castle, causing Allen to slide into a place to hide himself from view. As he passed, he could feel the presence of Innocence tingling at the back of his mind. So he was an Exorcist…but if there was an Akuma in the castle… even odder.

Clown belt extended towards the window sill, reaching in the open window and grabbing ahold of something so that Allen was dragged up the side of the building and through the window. A woman was there and Allen's head tilted to the side as he felt his eye activate beneath the eye patch. A level two Akuma. A brief chuckle left his lips as he noticed bite marks on her neck. So. The vampire was an Akuma vampire, was he? Why was she allowing it?

"Eliade," Allen suddenly spoke as the name of this particular level two came to mind. Allen sat on the window sill. "What's the problem with taking out the exorcist that just went by?" He asked curiously, his legs dangling inside the window. "Surely he can't be that much of a problem for you to take out, as untrained as he is?"

"Allen-sama," Eliade stated in surprise as she turned around to find the wannabe Noah sitting on the window of her exorcist's study. "I can…ah. Well…I love him," she finally stated as she gazed at Allen's feet, not making eye contact with her superior. "I couldn't bear to see anything happen to him…"

Well…that was...interesting. An akuma in love. Allen had never seen such a development in the Earl's creatures before. It was interesting! He'd have to tell the Earl about it next time he came into contact with his beloved Millenium Earl. A moment lapsed without a word from Allen into he began to giggle, pressing one hand to his mouth to try to stifle the sound of laughter. "An akuma in love…oh this is gold. This is...hilarious. I can't wait to tell Rhode and Uncle Tyki about this!"

Allen spun around in the window, legs now dangling outside. "Eliade, I want the exorcist dead before the others that have come find him. If you do that, I'm sure the Earl will overlook your…imperfections and allow you to continue living." As Allen spoke these words, he dropped from view.

The vampire had returned to the castle after Allen's conversation with the level two Akuma and he awaited her to listen to his orders and take out the exorcist. When he didn't hear anything besides the whispers of the wind and the hooting of owls in the forest behind him, Allen knew something was up…that she wasn't complying with his orders. He snorted in annoyance…love overpowering the Akuma's urge to destroy Innocence and kill? That was unheard of. Then again, having an akuma fall for an exorcist was unheard of in itself. What was he going to do now? He supposed he'd kill the both of them and hope the exorcists didn't figure out it was him behind their deaths.

However, the fact of the matter was…he could no longer do that as two of the three exorcists made their way into the castle. He had to kill the idiot akuma and the exorcist before they noticed him there…that was going to be either really obnoxious or really amusing. He was going for obnoxious at the moment. If only she'd listen to him.

"I'm so going to get lost," Allen groaned, but five minutes had passed since the exorcists had gone in. He was about ready to steel himself into going in in hopes of not getting lost, but it was just a simple fact that Allen Walker-Camelot had the worst sense of direction of anybody. He often got lost within the Earl's manor as well as Sheryl, his adoptive father's manor…and he lived in both places.

An explosion caused Allen to nearly jump out of his skin as he watched Lenalee and Lavi go flying out of the castle. Uh. Where was that Miranda chick? Did she get eaten by the plants? No wait…she'd never arrived with them. He wondered if the 'vampire' had taken her out…or she was just too scared to go with them. What a wimp. Maybe she was staying back because she knew she was useless? Whatever…two was better than three in this case.

The exorcists were thrown into a nearby graveyard where they uncovered Akuma graves and came to the conclusion the Aleister Crowley was indeed an exorcist like that. Shit. This just made it a lot more difficult. Why did people have to make things so much more difficult for him than it had to be? If that silly Akuma in love had simply done as she was told he wouldn't be having so many issues. Whatever. If he couldn't do it, he might as well do it himself.

Allen jerked in surprise at the sudden presence behind him as a hand slammed into the side of his face, sending him flying across the ground and into the castle wall. "Why me. Bloody hell why." He coughed as dust and dirt floated around him.

Lenalee and Lavi glanced up from their position by the graveyard and glanced at each other. "What was that?" They asked at the exact same time as they inched their way towards the sound of the crash.

Allen was really in trouble now. The vampire was trying to kill him, probably courtesy of little miss Eliade. Ugh. She would be in sooo much trouble when he got his claws on her. He got up out of the rubble, glancing through the mist of dust and debris as the exorcists came running. Shit shit. Triple shit on a bloody shingle. He couldn't activate his Innocence to fight against the akupire as he dubbed him.

Allen laughed as he wiped blood from his lip. "I assume Eliade told you I threatened her, Aleister?" He smiled as another laugh escaped his lips as he wiped dirt out of his hair. "Oh. She will be dead by the time I'm finished with her. She'll wish she hadn't betrayed the Earl." He watched as Krory attacked him again and he dodged, coming into the sight of Lenalee and Lavi. He waved cheerfully at the two. "Good evening, exorcists~!" He hated the way this was turning out…but he could still turn this into a merry little dance.

As Krory came lunging at Allen again, Allen ducked beneath him, using his arms to brace himself on the ground and then slam a foot into his stomach to send him flying. Three on one. So unfair. He wasn't about to go using his innocence though. He had to keep them in the dark about it. Cracking his knuckles lightly, Allen figured he might as well get a work-out. If he had to, he'd invoke his Innocence and let them be flabbergasted about the exorcist working for the Earl.

Allen's innocence hand rose as Lavi's hammer slammed into it, and he held it off like that and glanced towards the two exorcists and made a face at them. "Really? You're going to gang up on little me?"

Krory had thoroughly recovered from Allen's attack and launched another attack to the Noah-boy as Lenalee and Lavi moved to attack him as well. Allen couldn't block them all and Lavi's hammer sent him flying through the castle wall. Lenalee and Lavi would have gone after him if Krory had not turned his attention to them and went on the offensive.

Allen coughed within the pile of rubble he'd found himself in, the scent of his own blood in the air. He lay there sprawled across a giant piece on concrete castle wall. "Ugh. This sucks." A few moments later, he steadily rose to his feet, growling at his reflection in a broken piece of glass. His snowy hair was stained red with blood. Oh that would take forever to wash out.

Extricating himself fully from the rubble was difficult enough with the stars he was also seeing. Jesus. It was just as bad as the time Skin beat him with Lero after he broke into his stash of sweets…

He glanced out the hole in the wall, watching as Lenalee and Lavi continued their combat with their potential ally, trying to get him to understand that he wasn't a vampire, but an innocence accommodator and the people he'd killed were Akuma. Allen sighed, but left them to it. He'd deal with them later; Eliade was the one he wanted to kill right now. He pulled the eye-patch off of his eye fully, shoving it into his pocket and it activated as he searched out for the Akuma. She was behind a wall…what?

His hands glided across the wall until he fell in through the door. "Ugh. Today is not my day," he glanced up, noticing the shadow on the wall of Eliade's akuma form. He rose to his feet, approaching the shadow in search of the idiot Akuma. He rounded the corner when he was suddenly slammed into a bookshelf by Eliade's Akuma arm. Allen coughed as his body made contact with the shelf. "Hey, Eliade. What do you think you're doing? Defying me is not wise."

"I told Aleister to kill you, Allen," Eliade drawled, leaving off the sama. "I defy you because you are not my master. You are no better than those exorcists fighting my beloved outside. You aren't a Noah; you are just the Earl's favorite toy to play with." She laughed, pressing Allen harder into the shelf. "I've never tasted the blood of an innocence user, how does yours taste, Allen-_sama?" _She stated in a mocking tone of voice as Allen laughed lightly into the wall. How could he have dropped his guard enough for this to happen? Such a stupid thing to do on his part. "I will make you regret coming to this castle."

Eliade reached her free arm across the room towards a suit of armor and relieved the sentry of its axe. "Allen Walker. I will not allow you to take him from me!"

Allen wasn't in the mood right now. His head was screaming bloody murder at him, his clothes were ruined, and his hair was such a mess. "Innocence. Activate." Allen's cloak moved to his shoulders, the edges suddenly darting out and piercing Eliade, and sending her flying. The Akuma woman wasn't destroyed yet, the sharp edges of the cloak missed the vital organs.

Allen jumped down from the wall, clawed hand extended, masquerade mask over his eyes. "Aren't you going to transform, Eliade?"

"I hate being ugly…but I guess there's no helping it," Eliade growled, shifting forms to her Akuma one. She was right. It was ugly. Grotesque. Hmn. He'd enjoy killing it. The walls before them exploded as Krory and Lavi's fire-dragon attack burst through, depositing Krory on the floor. Eliade automatically shifted back and ran over to him. "Aleister!"

Allen promptly deactivated his Innocence as Lavi and Lenalee hurried in after them, his eye still activated. He was going to ruin their relationship like he did his hair, clothes, and well…he was just plain annoyed.

"E-Eliade…what is that coming out of you?" Aleister began, staring at her Akuma soul in shock. He'd never seen anything like that.

Lavi was more curious than anything while Lenalee was horrified at what she was seeing and she glanced towards an amused-looking Allen. "Allen! What is that? What did you do to her?"

"Ah, the girl with the repetitive name," Allen said, wiping his clothes off to at least make himself somewhat presentable. "That would be the soul of a level two Akuma," he stated amiably. "My eye has a curse on it, you see, I can see the souls of the Akuma…I can make other people see it as well. Wonderful, isn't it? The way it's twisted in despair…" Allen sighed in contentment. He glanced towards Eliade with a smirk. "Akuma, you dare betray the Earl, you attack his favorite child. May you soul rest with God…or maybe not. God doesn't care what happens to this world, after all.'

Lenalee glared towards Allen, ready to attack him. "You!"

"Me? Sit back and watch the show, Ms. Lee."

"I'll tear you to pieces! I was going to let you live…but I can't allow you to join the exorcists! I won't allow them to take you away from me!" Eliade snarled, shifting forms and attacking Krory.

Lavi's hand flew to his mouth as he squeaked in sudden terror. "Crow-chan is tired from fighting us earlier, Lenalee-chan!"

Even Allen seemed surprised at the nickname given to the 'vampire' exorcist and he sighed. "Must you give him such a stupid nickname?"

"Be quiet, Moyashi."

"Moyashi?"

He twitched in annoyance. He knew what it meant and he wanted to slap the red-head silly for calling him short. He wasn't short! He was still a growing teenager, he could still grow a few inches in the next couple years. "My name is Allen. A-L-L-E-N." He glanced towards Eliade and Krory fighting and rolled his shoulders in a shrug and a sigh. "I guess I'll leave. You win this round…for now at least. I'll let you keep the dumb vampire if he can defeat Eliade." He waved his hand dismissively as he wandered out, vanishing into the nearby forest before they could stop him. He'd have to inform the Earl of this mishap…and he wouldn't be happy about it.

"Maybe I'll buy him a new hat before I tell him…yeah. New hat. Those always make him happy." Two hats even. A hat for before he told him and one for afterwards…

Great. And he needed to get some new clothes too. This day just sucked.

* * *

Bam! I finally got an update out. Umn. Now I need to finish my contest entry, work on a friend's birthday present, work on chapters for other fanfics, and find a job now that I've graduated. HURRAH. This chapter wound up being really long. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for the rushed ending for the chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

To say the Earl was displeased with the fact that the exorcists had a new recruit was an understatement. He wasn't just displeased about that fact; he was displeased over a lot of things. Let's list them shall we? His own creation, Eliade, had betrayed him and fallen in /love/ with an exorcist, said exorcist was now going to join the Black Order, and said Order had injured his precious fourteenth! It was probably the former and the latter that displeased him the most. He was plotting the demise of some obnoxious exorcists. How dare they. How. Dare. They.

"Earl-sama?" Allen started warily, going for referring him more formally in case he was the reason the Earl was mad at him. No, that couldn't be it though. Allen was definitely the Earl's favorite, even ahead of Rhode. The Earl never let any of the other members of the family join him when he was making Akuma, but he allowed Allen to come. It reminded Allen of the night he had turned Mana into an Akuma and how he had hated God for taking Mana away from him and giving him the Innocence. What right did God have in removing people from this world?

Allen calling his name seemed to bring him out of his thoughts of death, destruction, and torture. The man that had an uncanny resemblance to Mana, which had initially shocked Allen, but it was that resemblance that made what he had done to Mana all the easier to bear. The Earl smiled, resting his hand on Allen's head. "No need to worry, Allen-kun. You just go get cleaned up and then return to your mission. We'll kill those exorcists as soon as they find Cross, for now just continue monitoring them. Please try not to get injured again, but I am glad that you've managed to keep your Innocence a secret…keep up the good work and thank you for the hats. You know you didn't need to get them for me to keep me from being mad." The Earl said, letting out a soft laugh as he wrapped his fourteenth up into a hug. "I'm sure you'll wake up soon enough, Allen-kun. Don't let what that stupid Akuma said bother you. You are a member of our family, a Noah. You're my precious Fourteenth."

With that, the Earl released Allen from his hug and with a smile, he shooed Allen off to his bedroom to clean himself up.

-x-

It was nigh on impossible to get the blood stains out of his white hair. God. Never again was he going to injure his head. It stained his hair pink. As if the twins didn't already think him feminine enough as is! Add blood-stained pink to the mix…and he'd never live it down.

After Allen had tended to his injuries with the help of an akuma, he'd taken a shower and then changed clothes. He would have said a farewell to the Earl, had the first disciple of Noah been around for him to bid a farewell to. He was probably out making an Akuma at the moment.

Stepping out of the Ark gate, Allen found himself on top of a moving train. Ooh. The Earl must have known the Exorcists were using this train and set up the door for him. What a nice man.

Allen clung to the side of the train as he glanced in through windows, eventually finding an empty compartment and using a claw to cut a piece of glass out and open the window from the inside. He moved in easily and pulled out bits of debris from his pristine hair that had accumulated from being on top of a moving train.

He glanced out the window of the train, moving away from the window of the compartment as two of the three exorcists walked by, talking about where Krory was and how it was nigh on impossible to get lost on a train, but he had. Allen stifled a giggle at the thought, but then sighed. He'd done it before. In his defense…it been a very luxurious train and one of Sheryl's enemies had tried to kidnap him and he'd run away and proceeded to lose himself on the train…that happened a lot to him a lot though, the kidnapping part at least. Sheryl had made a lot of enemies over the years, some of which liked to attempt to get to them through his adoptive children. He was just a little bit of a danger magnet to be honest.

A few minutes passed and Allen finally moved out of his compartment and he followed after the exorcists, curious as to where the vampire was, he'd get his revenge on that vampire soon enough for hurting him. Hmn? That voice…Tyki? He was having a conversation pertaining to…poker? Oooh. Did he blow his cover to join them…or did he chill and watch.

Watching people play poker wasn't his style. So he flung open the door, and strode forward, pushing passed the barely-clad exorcists and Lavi, who had attempted to play Tyki in a round and was being forced to strip himself. They already had his boots and headband. Allen pulled out a bag of coins and thrust it at Tyki's face, waving it there while Krory, Lenalee, and Lavi started at him in shock. "Allen?" "Moyashi?"

"Automatically jumping to conclusions, are we? Maybe I'm a different Allen, did that /ever/ occur to you. And my name. Is not. Moyashi."

"That's what Kanda refers to you as."

"Well, /Kanda/ looks like a girl. My height compared to that is nothing," Allen stated smoothly, glancing back at Tyki with an award-winning smile. "Sorry, I thought I'd join you chaps for a game of poker in exchange for their items and clothes. Seeing that one almost naked is rather…disgusting, no?"

Tyki the Hobo let out an amused laugh, watching Allen through his glasses easily. "Alright, Allen, was it. Lets play."

Tyki kind of regretted letting Allen play with them, especially as the bloody cheat pulled out another royal flush. He couldn't very well call cheater on somebody he just met, right? He twitched in annoyance at the fact he'd just lost again to Allen. He was going to get that boy one of these days.

"Well, gentlemen. It looks like you are out of personal belongings. I'll…let you keep your underwear. I'd rather not see that and I'm pretty sure the young lady in our company would not enjoy it as well," Allen stated with a smile as he glanced towards the exorcists watching him very warily. He gathered up Lavi's items and then shoved them at him and then Krory's, taking great pains to avoid attacking the vampire. He smiled, the smile not reaching his eyes. "Try not to be so…so…what's the word I'm…oh. Stupid. Don't be so stupid and naïve and you might live in this cruel world."

Lavi leaned close to Allen's face, staring at him. "Are you following us?"

"Oh god no. That would mean I'd be away from my family. Millenie gets lonely without me, you know. He's veeery angry with you three, by the way." Allen stated cheerfully as he shoved Lavi's face away from his. "Don't get so familiar with me, exorcists. Or the Earl will have your heads…well he's going to anyone. No need to piss him off anymore, right? Millenie angry is not pleasant."

Leaving the hobo's items, Allen swung out the window before it came to a complete stop at the train station where he waited on top of the train station building from Tyki to depart to meet up with his favorite uncle. They were somewhere near the border to Asia, ready to cross over from Europe to Asia now. Hmn. Where was General Cross headed? Surely not to Edo where the Earl currently had his head-quarters? That was just plain stupid. Why was he headed towards Edo? That place was owned by the Akuma. The only thing there was the Ark and the Noah's HQ for now…surely he didn't want to go after the ark. The thing was apparently frozen there by the Fourteenth.

Allen approached the nearest phone, pulling it off the hook and dialing a series of numbers until the Earl picked up. "Millenie~ The Exorcists have tracked Cross to Asia and it seems his trail leads a port city in China…I think he might be headed towards Edo. I ran into Tyki too, by the way."

"Good job, Allen-kun! Continue following them, I want you to hinder them from meeting up with Cross in China before he leaves for Japan," The Earl stated. "Tyki-pon should be headed towards India soon, so you may join him, but make sure no exorcist finds out about your Innocence."

"Very well, Millenie. I'll be able to help Tyki with his mission! It should be fun, I enjoy fighting exorcists."

"Good, you'll be doing a lot of that soon, Allen-kun. Be safe."

Allen hung the phone up and spun in place for a moment, excited to be able to go help Tyki with his assassination mission. The exorcists wouldn't be able to catch up to Cross because of his head start for awhile away. Of course, he'd still hinder their progress…but that could be done at a later time. Skipping into the ark door just opened for him, Allen decided to take Lero with him.

"Allen-sama, Lero!" The umbrella cried as Allen spun the hapless golem in the air as he met up with Tyki who had finally changed clothes to match that of his suave self rather than that hobo. "I'm coming with you, Tyki~ Millenie said I could. And you're going to India, right?"

Tyk still seemed rather annoyed with Allen for beating him in poker and stripping him in front of his friends too and those exorcists, looked towards Allen in curiosity. "Don't you have a mission of your own, shounen?" Tyki asked, stepping next to Allen as they departed from the ark in India. He received a shrug in response and Tyki sighed. Oh well. If the Earl said he could come…then he could come.

It wasn't that Tyki had a problem with bringing Allen along with him; he just didn't want the boy to get hurt during his mission to hunt down exorcists or for them to find out about his innocence. It would be terrible if they did. They'd tried to do everything in their power to get Allen to change sides and force to fight them. Nobody in their family wanted to fight Allen and he knew Allen wouldn't want to fight them. He didn't have a problem with destroying the Akuma because they were replaceable. His family, however, were not.

"Well. I'll brief you while we wait for our targets to show up. There's a squad of three exorcists on General Sokolo's trail at the moment. Of course, you'll know what to do when you see them," Tyki said, ruffling Allen's hair. "Keep at least one alive, so that I can try to get the positions of the rest of the exorcists...it'll be easier that way."

"Alright, Tyki-pon," Allen chirped, plopping down right into Tyki's lap to wait for the exorcists with Lero across his lap, complaining as per his usual. "Oh, be quiet, Lero." Allen stated after a moment, dunking Lero into the lake of water there. The pumpkin golem began to splutter and make bubbles rise into the lake.

"Shounen, the Earl won't like it if you drown Lero," Tyki advised. So instead, Allen lifted Lero out of the water and just dunked him back in. Lifted him out and back in….not what Tyki was looking for. But he wouldn't drown at least? Could Lero even drown? He was a golem after all…he'd have to ask the Earl.

Splashing water sounded as the two of the Noah family perked up at the sound, watching as a trio of exorcists splashed their feet in the shallow parts of the small pond as they ran, chasing a level three Akuma down that Tyki had dispatched to lead to them so they could be lazy. Tyki stepped onto the water using his ability while Allen remained behind on the shore.

When the three exorcists arrived, Tyki allowed the level three to continue on its way and smirked at them as he moved to strike the first one down into the water, laughing. "Welcome to your demise, exorcists," he stated with a smile as he ran his fingers through his hair, removing his top hat and taking a bow. "Tyki Mikk, at your service…" Flipping out his card, he scanned them easily. "Chakar Rabon, Kazana Reed, and Suman Dark?" The jailed card nodded his head as the names within lit up to inform him of their names.

Behind Tyki, Allen was rolling up his pant legs so he could step into the water behind Tyki. Peering out from behind the other man, he waved cheerily. "Good evening, exorcists. Please, when we're killing you, try not to get my clothes wet, alright?"

Tyki and his tease were taking on Chakar and Kazana, the lord was leading them on a merry dance of death, laughing it up as his 'black' side took over at the thought of killing exorcists. Allen noted that he wasn't even trying too much to take them out and seemed to be enjoying make them believe they actually had a chance.

"Worried about your companion, Walker?" Suman questioned as he activated his innocence and smashed his arm into nothing, sending out a blast of wind with his parasitic arm. A parasite type? Just like him, Allen noted wryly as he started his own merry dance of death with the parasitic Exorcist. Allen seemed intrigued, it seemed that a lot of the Exorcists knew him by now…man. He was trying to stay under their radar. Well, as long as they didn't find out about his innocence it was fine.

"No not really. Wondering why he's playing around so much, though. Uncle seems to be having enough fun as it is," Allen answered easily as he swung his body backwards, one hand taking on his full weight as his foot slammed into Suman's arm, making his next attack shoot upwards towards the sky. Both hands were on the soft watery ground of the pond, his sleeves getting wet as he legs hooked around Suman's neck and he pushed forward, flipping over Suman's head and using his own weight to throw Suman with his legs as he hands hit the ground again.

"Shounen~ You're being a show off," Tyki teased as Suman crashed into his two opponents. "You've learned well, my apprentice," the tall man teased lightly as he patted Allen on the head. "Your hair is wet,"

Allen ran his fingers through his wet hair and shrugged lightly. "I may have ducked my head into that water when I flipped him," he stated, both of them turning to the side as a Suman's wind punch sliced passed them. Allen whistled lightly, "That might've done some damage if it hit!"

Chakar gave an annoyed snarl at the two Noah's and angrily attacked Allen for mocking his team mate, the scythe that he was wielding suddenly surrounding the two Noah from behind while Kazana's crossbow was aimed straight towards Tyki's head. Suman had returned to his feet, gathering his bearings again. The three exorcists were confused though, their opponents looked more amused than anything as they remained unmoving, as if asking them to attack.

And so they did, a crossbow bolt went flying towards the two from Kazana, a blast of wind from Suman and the scythe was dragged back towards its owner, intent on slicing the two Noah in half.

Allen and Tyki moved in synch, with Allen using his left hand to stop the scythe mid cut and with Tyki bringing up a purple shield made of dark matter. The two were back to back now, laughing slightly. Allen's grip tightened on the scythe as Chakar tried to rip it from his grasp, shocked that it wasn't hurting him. Wasn't he a Noah? No...it couldn't be...he couldn't bring his thoughts together as Allen was suddenly swung him by his scythe and released it, sending the man and his weapon flying. He, however, landed on his feet was a splash. "Innocence! Level 2, release!" he snapped angrily as part of his pole detached itself, a chain being pulled out. "Kusarigama mode initiate," he ground out swinging the chain around his head and throwing it around Allen's leg.

"Got you, you bastard," he growled, as he yanked Allen off of his feet into the water and he shot forward, slicing at his throat with the sickle part now. Allen looked amused though, as his right hand grabbed the blade of the sickle that now cut into his skin. "Game over, Rabon," Allen purred as his left hand's innocence claws were suddenly ripping through the flesh of his stomach. "Edge. End," he stated softly. Chakar's eyes widened slightly at the sight of his hand, the gloves no longer over it. "Y-you…." he doubled over in pain, unable to speak as he began vomiting blood into the water and then collapsed face-first into the water, coloring the water red. Allen unwound the chain from his ankle and turned to Tyki and the other two's fight, licking the blood from his claws as if nothing had happened. "One down, two to go."

"Chakar!" Both of their companion exorcists were distraught over the death of their team-mate. Kazana turned his crossbow onto Allen, which wasn't a smart idea as Tyki's hand was suddenly through his chest, his fingers caressing his lungs like a lover before turning to his heart. With his fingers wrapped around his heart, he squeezed roughly, crushing the organ mid-beat. Kazana went down hard into the water as Tyki removed his hand, lamenting his bloodied glove. A glove he removed and dropped onto the body. "Suman Dark…you're all that's left," he purred.

Suman collapsed back into the water, tears coursing down his face. "Please don't kill me," the man was suddenly at Tyki's feet, on his hands and knees. "I have a wife and daughter! I love them both dearly…my daughter, Alicia is ill…and the Order pays for her care…please…I want to see them again. I don't want to die..."

Allen was now standing next to Tyki, crouched down next to Suman. "I never knew Exorcists were such cowards, uncle…begging for his life…how unseemly," he stated, looking up towards Tyki who looked equally amused.

Tyki was suddenly patting Suman's head, like he was a dog. "I have an idea, shounen…it'll make it a /lot/ easier on me to find my targets…Suman Dark. I'll let you live…on one condition…"

-x-

* * *

Oooh. It's been so long since I've updated. Uhn. I really don't have an excuse. I've graduated. Don't have a job. Not in school yet. Just studying for an ACT…which yeah…isn't an excuse either.

I'm going to try to start updating on a regular basis again... but it's hard. Ever since I graduated high school, I've been really depressed lately. I hope I get out of this funk that I'm in once I start attending college or something. I hope to start in the fall of next year. I dunno what I want to do, yet though. I really don't. I keep thinking I found something, but then I get another idea. So far I've been through a Criminal Justice idea, being a Lawyer, English, and now I'm on computer sciences...

I've actually had this chapter half-way finished since…May? I just completely forgot about anything and everything. Ohgod. I feel really bad. I hope…that my next chapter won't be so…far apart from this one…It's also been awhile since I've been in a DGM writing mood...so I really wouldn't mind an opinion on how this chapter turned out towards the end - there's quite a difference between writing the beginning and the end of it...

I'm kind of iffy on the fight scene because I wasn't sure how I was going to do. Chakar turned out to be a hot-head as I wrote him and has a scythe – kusarigama innocence weapon. A kusarigama is a Japanese weapon combining a chain and a sickle.

Risa. Out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N; Oh my god. I finally updated. It's a miracle! My 100th review seemed to motivate me to write, knowing that people were still reading and waiting for updates. I feel bad that I haven't updated in awhile. Hopefully I'll start on a regular basis.

I actually started working on this chapter a few weeks ago…but with all that's going on right now – trying to figure out how I'm going to pay for college and living on campus has sort of distracted me. I was also, a few weeks ago tempted to start rewriting both the Fourteenth's War and Raised in Darkness. However, I got over it. I now have the urge to write some -Man fanfics with a couple of my own OC's in it. Which….I should hopefully get over as well so I don't put off the ones I already have even more.

Just a quick little question – for those of you who also read the Fourteenth's War, what do you think of my OC Vahnia, the Noah of Wrath in it? This is probably better off for that one – but I want opinions. She's not fully fleshed out for -Man that much, if only because she was created in the midst of a fantasy roleplay as the daughter of one of the main characters and being raised to kill him by three dark gods.

Anyway. I'll stop rambling and let you read the chapter. There's quite a few things developing in it that'll provide a shift in a different direction than the manga.

I don't own -Man, either, by the way. If I did…Allen would be a Noah, Neah would be sharing Allen's body with him and acting all Uncle-y. And it'd be released faster. Enjoy.

-x-

Screams of terror from the village below as Allen stood by Tyki's side, watching the destruction that Suman Dark was causing. He had Fallen into despair and out of God's light. He had become a Fallen One. It was ugly and grotesque, yet somehow beautiful in a way that Allen couldn't fathom. It was the raw, destructive power of Innocence.

Tyki rested his hand on Allen's head, petting the soft white hair absentmindedly as he watched the Fallen One as well. He glanced downward after a moment, feeling a slight tremor in the boy's body, slightly worried about his beloved nephew. He may have been the Earl's favorite child...but he was also Tyki's. "Something wrong, shounen?"

"Ne, Tyki..." Allen started, glancing up towards him as he held out the arm that held his innocence. It was trembling slightly from the feeling of an innocence in despair nearby. "Why haven't...I...you know, turned into that? Fallen? I've killed people...I've done terrible things...things that the Innocence should surely be frowning upon...and yet. Here I am. In control. I haven't fallen..." he turned his attention back to the Fallen One that was now fighting the Akuma the two Noah had sent after it. He could see the souls of every one of those Akuma...once it had be dealt with...it returned to God. The God who had taken them from they're loved ones without caring about what emotions it left behind with the ones they loved.

Tyki thought about what Allen was saying. It did bring up a good point. Why hadn't Allen fallen? He didn't really know the answer to that question, but he did have a way to at least lessen Allen's worries about Falling. He thought about his words carefully before speaking. "Dark betrayed his Innocence when he betrayed his allies...he betrayed what he believed in. He tried to put himself ahead of others for the sake of two people when many more were counting on him," he paused for a brief second, thinking about how to further elaborate on his statement. "Allen...what do you believe in?"

Allen blinked in surprise at the other's question as he ran his fingers lightly over the Innocence cross in his hand. "I believe in...the Earl and I believe in my family. I want to protect them no matter what. I don't care if I ever become a Noah like you...but I want to by your side until the very end. No matter what happens. You are my family," he rose to his feet to stand next to Tyki - as a human and a Noah alike. "I want to end this war. So we can live happily as a family." Allen smiled brightly towards Tyki after a moment. "Thank you, uncle. You've managed to help me worry less...I won't betray what I believe in. I will do as Mana always told me...and I will continue to walk the path I have chosen. No matter how dark it will become."

Tyki seemed somewhat pleased with Allen's response and he lightly ran his fingers through his hair once more before stepping off the cliff and onto nothing. "I'll go fetch the Innocence, now that the Fallen One is down," Tyki commented as he glanced back towards Allen. "Perhaps you should return to your own mission? We'll see each other again back home once all this is other with. If you're still worried about your Innocence...talk to Lord Millennium. I'm sure he knows the Innocence as well as an exorcist would."

Allen absently nodded his head towards the older Noah before holding out Lero into the air, opening a gate with him as he stepped through the portal. "What do you think, Lero? About my Innocence," he questioned as he slowly made his way through their ark towards where he knew the Exorcists would be at this time. China. After already having set several Akuma on their General...he was sure that he had been neutralized. After all, he'd been out at sea...where else could he have gone?

"Hmn. Allen-kun's Innocence is...very lovely, for an Innocence - Lero. I can't say how both Noah memory and Innocence came to rest within the same body without repercussions...but it's apart of you now - Lero," the umbrella stated, freeing himself from Allen's tight hold and floating next to him for a moment. "I can discuss your concerns with the Earl, however," the umbrella stated as he floated off towards where he knew the Earl was located. As the Earl's golem...he was able to pinpoint his exact location.

"Hmm," Allen stepped off the ark into the bustling Chinese port town where he found the Exorcists loading a ship with supplies. Remaining concealed within the alley he had come out from, his head tilted to the side slightly. Were they really still going towards Edo with the knowledge that Cross' ship had been lost at see? Edo was a place for the Akuma. It was survival of the fittest there. Were these exorcists fit enough to survive? He would just have to see about that.

Slinking deeper within the alley as the female exorcist, Lenalee passed him, tears in her eyes as she approached the vampire, the bookman, his apprentice, and Miranda. "L-L-Lavi. Nii-san...said that Suman's innocence has been destroyed," she whimpered softly, shaking her head vigorously. "He can't be dead...his wife and his daughter...they need him still," she clenched her fists tight as she stood there, trembling slightly in sudden anger. "Why does the Earl do this? Causes people to be taken from their families? Why...does he hate this world so much?"

Sure, the Akuma killed people...but it saved them from being taken away from their loved ones by their God. The soul of an Akuma was somebody who was brought back by the love another had for them...and when that Akuma killed them and wore their skin...they kept them close. Their souls were one. The Akuma...they absorbed the souls of the dead. While Allen never saw multiple souls within an Akuma - he had witnessed the one soul within absorb the other souls. They would never be alone again. The Earl didn't hate the world...he wanted to cleanse it. Design it in his own name. He would be the God of the new world order. Allen resisted the urge to slap the girl and explain it.

Sighing slightly, Allen put his plan into action. Climbing through a window into somebody's home when they weren't home was easy enough. And once that was done, he stood in front of a bathroom mirror, lightly spraying black temporary dye into his hair, turning snow into ash. Confident that not one speck of white was there, he tossed the can into the trash and covered his scar with a little bit of make-up. He hadn't worn make-up willingly like this since his clown days with Mana. It was kind of nostalgic. He couldn't see the scar anymore. He finished his dark-haired street urchin ensemble with an eye patch over his cursed eye and dirty gray gloves over his hand.

Pleased with his appearance, he left the same way he had came in - chewing on an apple he'd stolen from the kitchen as he made his way towards the boat who was loading the last of the supplies on board. Allen grabbed the last box, preventing Lenalee from taking it. No reason to make a lady to manual labor, no matter who she was. "Allow me, lady exorcist," he stated with a small nod as he carried it on board. Several crew members glanced at the new comer to their ship...but figured he was the new cabin boy aboard the ship. They'd been in need of one, after all.

Within the hour, the ship was sailing towards Japan. Allen quickly situated himself near his targets. If they were going to Edo...well, he was going to make it hard for them. Smiling softly to himself, he leaned against the mast of the boat, letting the sea's breeze ruffle his hair. He'd let them have some leeway at the moment...he'd get them when they were relaxed.

-x-

"You should take a break, Supervisor," Reever advised as he carried away a stack of signed papers to be sent to their needed locations. Reever was getting worried about his supervisor. He hadn't done anything...crazy as of late. He was doing his work...overworking, if that was at all possible. It was getting worrisome. Especially now that Bak from the Asian branch had called with the news of Suman's death. They had found his remains...there was very little left of him and it looked like he had been devoured by something vicious. It could only be the work of an Akuma or a Noah. His Innocence was nowhere to be found...but the amount of destruction there had been...and what several survivors had seen...he had Fallen.

Reever had seen a Fallen One when he was younger...only once. He'd been a normal scientist then and not the chief of his division. It had been horrible...he never wanted to see anybody tortured like that by forcing Innocence that didn't belong there again. It had happened to Suman...He had definitely been grateful when Komui had arrived and put a stop to those experiments. There had been some complaints from Central about putting a stop to some of their experiments...but since implanting innocence hadn't worked...by now, they figured that it was a lost cause. "Johnny...take some coffee to the Supervisor...please," Reever grimaced inwardly. Johnny had been best friends with Suman...and now he was going to learn that Suman Dark was dead. His family would never know...somebody from Central, probably would either send his daughter one final letter explaining this would be his last letter for awhile...or not send one at all. She wouldn't know. His wife wouldn't know. It was all for the best though. The fewer people who knew the deaths of their loved ones...the fewer Akuma would be made. Even those with the knowledge of Akuma...could not resist the temptation the Earl brought. The despair and sorrow brought along by death was too much and then that temptation...to even talk to them one last time, knowing how it would end...

Komui groaned slightly as he watched Johnny leave, trying not to cry. He wasn't sure what to think about it...or if he should have told him about Suman...but he would have found out. Eventually. He would have somebody keep an eye on him for the next few days, though. It was for the best. Johnny could not be left alone with the knowledge they Earl may arrive to offer him the impossible. He sighed, taking a sip of the overly caffeinated drink. After a moment of thought, he poured a couple spoonfuls into the drink, adding more sugar to the mix before pulling a group of folders over to him.

"Tricia Camelot," Komui read out loud to himself before opening the file and reading through it. His eyes widened slightly at the knowledge before him. "Tricia is the first wife of Prime Minister Sheryl Camelot. Daughter Rhode Camelot. Adoptive son, Allen Walker-Camelot..." He put the folder in a pile, pulling out another file with the name Sheryl Camelot on the front.

"Prime Minister...second husband of Tricia..." Komui read out loud again as he finished reading the rest and putting it in the same pile as Tricia's. Rhode's and Allen's files soon followed, although neither had much within them because they were still young. He was pale, hands shaking slightly. That was why that country had so many wars. The more dead. The more akuma. The prime minister...was a Noah. His daughter was a Noah. His...wife...he wasn't sure if she was...but she did have poor health so it was unlikely that she was. And Allen Walker. Nobody had even seen Allen as a Noah...there was a possibility that he wasn't one...he was either a powerful Akuma or a human. A human with the Noah wasn't surprising - the Earl had brokers after all...but one so close to the Family of Noah was...frightening.

Komui picked up the phone after he calmed down, dialing Central. "Link...give Levellier a message for me. It's about the Prime Minister..."

-x-

Over the next hour or two, Allen had dozed lightly while watching the exorcists and some of the friends they had made. Too bad they were going to die soon. They were about half-way to Edo now. He'd meet up with the Earl there. And...everything would be hunky dory. He smirked as his eye activated behind his eye patch. Perfect timing, Akuma. He mentally applauded their good timing as he stood straight against the mast. A soft chuckle left his lips as he gazed them, watching the Akuma in the distance. In. Five. Four. Three. Two. One. "Lord Exorcists..." he stated, with a tremor to his voice. "What are those?" he asked innocently, pointing towards the incoming Akuma.

"Akuma!" Lenalee yelled loudly as all the exorcists activated their innocence. Allen's felt his own hum in delight at the presence of kin.

"My my...what an observant girl," one of the Akuma cooed. A level three from the looks of it. He stretched his arms out, laughing. "Your journey ends here, exorcists! You will become lovely works of Art when you lie dead!"

Allen was approaching the side of the boat now and Lenalee noticed him headed towards it. "Stay back! They'll kill you!" she cried, dodging a shot from a level one Akuma. "Miranda! Make sure the ship doesn't get damaged and protect the crew!"

Allen shook his head lightly as he vaulted over the side of the ship and into the water. The crew glanced over the side to see Allen Walker, the black dye washed from his hair with the water, dripping wet on the head of a level two dragon akuma. He shook his head, splashing water and the rest of the black dye everywhere. "Good bye, Exorcists. And good luck...tell your God that his reign will end soon. Cross is dead. You will soon join him."

"Allen!" all of the exorcists cried in rage as they watched him chill on top of his small Akuma mount, watching the crew members die and then return to life by Miranda's innocence. Both Lenalee, Krory, and Lavi moved to attack him...but Allen waggled his finger at them lightly. "Shouldn't you be protecting the crew at the moment?" he asked.

He was right! Angrily shooting him looks, the exorcists leapt into battle. Krory, Bookman, and Lavi took on the akuma attacking the ship while Lenalee...oh Lenalee tackled the level three Akuma on her own. With a smile, Allen turned his mount towards Edo, waving casually at them before setting off. Today was a good day. He leaned into the Akuma slightly, removing his eye patch into the wind. "There's a good girl," he cooed slightly, petting the dragon akuma lightly with his non-innocence hand. "I'm sorry you have to abandon such tantalizing prey, Mimi."

"Not to worry, Allen-sama~!" the slightly robotic dragon chirped pleasantly, almost purring in delight at the touch. Lulubell sometimes petted her on the head when she had done well...and it was quite enjoyable from Allen as well, even with the lingering knowledge that there was an innocence user on her back that a small fraction of her wanted to kill. Allen was off-limits, though. The Earl made sure all Akuma knew that. "How long do you think they'll last, Allen-sama?" she asked, starting up a conversation on their journey back.

"I give them a good ten minutes before they finally fall," Allen guessed with a shrug. "I'll never know...but I really wanna see Rhode and the Earl again. I haven't seen them in days."

Allen's deduction about ten minutes or so seemed about correct. The Akuma were dealth with...with the entire crew save for a few dead, but still alive because of Miranda. Lavi, Book, and Krory surrounded a glowing green crystal in shock. "The Innocence..." Lavi stated, his eye recording it for later. "It protected her..." A moment later, the crystal shattered and a short-haired Lenalee collapsed from the crystal, unconscious on the ground, her legs in an odd condition...something none of them could begin to understand. This was interesting. Very interesting.

-x-

A/N; This chapter was kind of short, I think, compared to previous chapters. I hope you all enjoyed it though. Komui's finally found out about a Noah being the Prime Minister of…I dunno what country.

I really love Mimi from the anime. I know she's not a real character in the manga…but I like her. She's cute. Don't judge.


End file.
